


Stained Hearts

by crazyxbri



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner Needs a Hug, Agent, Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, David Rossi - Freeform, Derek Morgan - Freeform, Drama, Emily Prentiss - Freeform, F/M, FBI, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Penelope Garcia - Freeform, Plot, Sex, Smut, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Teasing, Tension, Unsub - Freeform, criminal minds - Freeform, not a lot of smut, reader - Freeform, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyxbri/pseuds/crazyxbri
Summary: 𝘼 𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝙁𝘽𝙄 𝙖𝙜𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙤 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚."𝙄 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙠𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩."𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙞𝙣 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪."𝙄𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙞𝙙, 𝙢𝙮 𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙢 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙞𝙢𝙢𝙚𝙙𝙞𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪." 𝘼𝙖𝙧𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝙖 𝙨𝙢𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙢𝙞𝙧𝙠 𝙤𝙣 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙚.𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙣𝙚𝙬 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩, 𝙠𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙣 𝙁𝘽𝙄 𝙖𝙜𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙖𝙙𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙨𝙥𝙞𝙘𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨, 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙙𝙚𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝙨𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙬𝙚𝙙.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Introductions & drinks.

"Ugh, why must you always drag me out to these events, Isabelle." You whine being dragged by the forearm of your best friend of almost two years now. 

"Because I need a wing women for this man im meeting." She says to you, giving you a mischievous smirk. You roll your eyes in response, as secret smile starts to tug at the ends of your mouth.

She was always more of the carefree and fun type of person. It went along with her job of being a singer, as she would always try to get you to go with her but you always declined the offers. It wasn't like you didn't like going out with her. You just had more pressing matters to take care of.. 

You had on a black cocktail dress, the end of it stopping at your thigh whilst the other side of it reached all the way down to your leg. The neckline part of the dress covered your chest, keeping the vibe sexy but mainatain a certain elegancy. You had on a pair of black heels, the bottom color being a lustful red. 

The both of you enter the dimly lit jazz club that she was supposed to sing at tonight. She often would travel, occasionally coming back to hand out with you. You scan the room noticing the brown and burgundy theme it was, the walls designed like bricks but maintaining a deep wooden like color. The burgundy booths had a glossy shine to it, similar to booths you would find in a diner except now it had more of a classy look. 

The place itself was filled with older people ranging from their 30's all the way to their 70's. Tonight was supposed to be spent with movies, ice cream and a bottle of wine, not being Belle's wing woman. You feel your arm get yanked, her dragging you over to the bar, forcing you to sit down on a stool. 

You weren't much for parties or even going out but you did want to see your friend. So when you had too, you sucked it up and went out. You wave your hand, calling over the bartender to order a martini, as you observe your surroundings. In your line of business, observing people and their behavior was a skill you just had to be good at. 

Within the hour, the club had gotten more packed, people filling in each of the booths and tables that were available. You notice Isabelle getting on stage, hearing her melodic voice filling the air as she had started singing. You couldn't help but feel a bit jealous but also happy for her—her life was glamorous to say the least, and was such a happy spirited person. She was the type of person that would lit up the room with one smile and yet you were completely different.

Your dark past had a way of following you, as it was always one tragedy after another. You couldn't help but to find some sort of release or at least a way to help others to distract yourself from your problems. In your defense, you knew what you were was considered bad, but these women had no one to rely on and you would be their protector. Or at least get the revenge they deserved.

Your thoughts are broken when you feel a hand placed on your shoulder, giving whoever it was a deathly glare. Your gaze immediately softens realizing that Isabelle was finished with her song and now at your side.

"Hey, you okay y/n?" She asks you, her voice laced with a bit of concern. You sharply exhale, unaware of the breath that you were holding in, before replying to her. 

"Yeah, of course." You respond, reassuring her with a smile. She was the only one who was able to come close to even slightly figuring you out though you managed to fool her most the time, which for both of you, was the best idea. 

"So who brought us the champagne?" You ask her, quickly changing the subject to something you knew she would be more interested in. She hands you one of the glasses of champagne the bartender had poured for you, as you sip it letting the taste of a delicate fruity sensation dance on your taste buds. 

Isabelle lets out a chuckle, before pointing to the two men who sat in one of the booths, right up front and smack in the front, having a perfect view of the stage. "Well, my date did but I think you lucked out because his friend looks pretty handsome as well." She tells you, lightly bumping her shoulder into yours. 

He was most definitely your type, his short raven colored hair and toned arms that clung onto the blue casual long sleeve that he had on. He sat next to his presumably older friend who eyes seemed to be focused on Isabelle. By the way she was looking back at him, you knew he was the 'date' that she had dragged you out tonight for. 

She starts walking towards them and you follow in suit, curious to see how tonight would play out. As you make you way over, now standing in front of the two men you observe their body language as Isabelle introduces you both to them.

"So thanks for the bottle of champagne. The bartender told us who got it." She says, the older man responding with a slight laugh. 

"So much for being a secret admirer." He says, his eyes locking with Isabelle's. You sip your drink quietly, the tension you felt between them was enough for them to get a room already.

"I'm Isabelle Chalister and this is my friend Y/n Y/l/n." She's Introduces to the both them, as you offer them a smile tilting your glass slightly, a way of saying 'nice to meet you.'

"David Rossi and my friend Aaron Hotchner." He informs you, it was a very formal introduction so you assumed that they both work at some type of high professional job. 

You shake their hands, making a brief conversation with one another exchanging the usual hi's and how are you's. 

"Strong, Silent types." Isabelle leans over whispering to you, loud enough so both men can hear you two. "Hmm, seemingly smart but also has honest eyes" You cut in, looking at how the both of them carried themselves. "You're not a politicians..." The gears in your head turn realizing who they were. "FBI?" You assume, letting a cocky smirk take place on your mouth as you raise an eyebrow. 

"Wow, you two would be good profilers" The man known as Rossi praises the both of you. "Yeah well y/n practically is, she's in marketing." Isabelle responds, causing both men to look at you and you give them a nod of assurance. 

Marketing was always the cover you had decided to go with, as you didn't really tell Isabelle everything. As your mind travels remembering how quite a few years back, you dabbled in bit of profiling during college, training yourself on how to judge someone's character by how they looked, reacted and the people they surrounded themselves with. 

You focus back in the conversation, hearing Isabelle drop a hint of how she had to get back but she would be off around 10. You see Rossi pick up on it, shortly after making an quick excuse to go to the bar leaving you and Aaron alone not before giving Aaron a bit of help. 

"Well y/n, my friend here is known to be a very excellent tour guide." Rossi says, quickly wandering off to the bar. 

You slide in the booth sitting next to him, taking in the smell of a rich pine wood cologne. "Let me guess, wingman?" You ask, noticing his slight nervous demeanor. He most definitely didn't seem to the person who was comfortable talking to women so casually.

He gives you a smile, one that would cause the dimples he had to appear more prominent. "Wingwoman?" He questions back at you, as you respond with a nod to confirm his suspicions.

"I mean, I'm more like the supportive friend who didn't even want to come out tonight. I much prefer the pizza and wine that's sitting at my house." You say, giving him your honest opinion, lifting the champagne glass to your lips, taking a sip. 

"So what's this about you being an excellent tour guide?" You then say emphasizing the excellent part. You look him in the eyes, trying to see what was more to the Aaron Hotchner that was being displayed. He definitely had an dominant side, but seemed to be more of a mysterious side. 

"I've been told I'm pretty good." He says a new confidence filling his voice. bringing his own glass to lips to sip the brown liquid inside. You keep your eyes trained on him letting your eyes wander to his hands that had a good grip the glass, making his veins prominent. 

You let out a laugh at the nervous demeanor washing away, a more confident one taking over. "So where would you take me?" You reply back, letting your famous mischievous look appear on your face something that had always worked. 

"Well a lot of people would start with the known places like the monuments, but the lesser known places has its own charm. There's this garden, that's really beautiful especially at sunset." He started rambling, you take notice of his deep brown eyes trailing you up and down, a look of interest very noticeable on his face. 

"Well what do you say to showing me one of these lesser-known places tonight." You say in a low tone sounding almost like a whisper. You knew he definitely heard you because at this point you both were in close proximity of one another.

You bite your lip in a playful manner looking Aaron right in the eyes and right on cue you notice his jaw clench as he shifts in his spot slightly. His hands go to the drink, gulping the rest of it and once he finishes it, you see him place the glass down and lick his lips in an seductive manner.

"Let's go then." He says, staring back at you, your eyes connecting with one another. You felt the tension shift, from getting to know one another to quickly needing one another.


	2. A night together.

As you stumble into the hotel room you got for the night, you feel his lips attach themself to your neck, peppering kisses along your jaw to your throat. His hands snake from behind your waist crawl up to your back to unzip the dress you were wearing. You throw your head back from the warmness he gave off, just making you want to melt.

"Aaron. If you don't hurry up.." You say, the words coming out like an exhale of a breath. 

You take off his shirt throwing it across the room, as you feel your dress fall down to your ankles. He steps back, his lustful eyes rake over your figure.

You lightly push him onto the bed, taking charge of the situation as a surprised look comes onto his face. Climbing on top of him, you feel him harden underneath you, a undeniable tent growing within his pants.

"What happened, can't handle a girl taking charge?" You whisper into his ear, a smirk growing on your face. 

Aaron stays quiet as his hands go to unclasp your black bra, latching his mouth to your breast, kissing around it before taking your nipple into his mouth. He uses his other hand to manhandle the other one, squeezing and playing with its nipple. A slight moan leaves your mouth as he hums against your chest. 

You throw your hands in his hair, gripping and pulling at it as you feel your core pulse. A wetness fills your panties knowing that it's probably soaked, as you feel your body screams wanting to be touched and satisfied. 

Suddenly, Aaron removes his face away from your chest and you observe his flushed face, small breaths leaves his plump lips and his messy hair from all the tangling you had done. You notice his eyes stares back at yours, hungrily and dominant. For some reason, you felt this unknown attraction towards him—a feeling you only wanted more of. 

Aaron proceeds to loft you up, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he slams you both against a wall. You grunt his name loudly loving the slight pain you gotten, as he takes one hand to hold you up and uses the other one to rip off your panties. 

He lifts your body up the wall, your wet core now face to face with him. At first he teases you, placing wet kisses onto your thighs. He moves his head to where you need the most attention, licking a stripe up your bare pussy. The sensation makes you arch your back, writhing your hips into his mouth.

"Patience.." He growls, moving his head away from your lower body to look back up at you. You roll your eyes at him and he gives you a cocky smirk as if he was going to be any better then the previous men you been with. 

He moves his head back in between your legs this time forcefully, attacking your core. His tongue licks your folds, and he uses his teeth to lightly bite you. Amazing, would be an understatement of you were currently feeling. You feel the familiar knot in your core tighten as he uses his tongue to now move in figure eights against your clit. 

"Aaron. Fuck. Shit.." You grunt, your hands back onto his head, tugging around within his hair. He moans his mouth still latched on to your body, as you let your orgasm hit you powerfully. 

His mouth worked you through your high and once you came down it, he lets you down delicitaly and you stand up, trying to stabilize your legs from being off them. 

After a moment, you look back up at him throwing your arms around his neck, bringing his face harsly back to yours. You taste yourself on his lips, as his tongue runs against your bottom lip. As you both lose yourselves in the steamy makeout session, you move you both to the bed.

You pull away, fumbling with the belt of his jeans before sliding it off and throwing it somewhere else. You push him back onto the bed, his original height of 6'2 self now shorter and look up at you. 

"Take off your pants" You order him, now taking over the role of the dominant one. 

He scrambles to do what you say, leaving his boxers on, his hard-on confined and very visible. He then trails his eyes from your body to your eyes, before licking his bottom lip and then tugging on it with his teeth. 

Your core gets wetter from the sight, Aaron's lips slightly swollen from the harsh kissing and the pink blush that spreaded all over his face. 

As you climb on the bed, he moves himself all the way back so you wouldn't have to kneel on the hard wooden floor. You hook your small hands onto his boxers, your head looking up so your eyes remains it's contact with his. 

As you look back down you see his rock hard length, slap onto his stomach pre cum seeping at the tip. Your eyes widen at what you were working with, before quickly recovering from it hearing a quiet chuckle come from Aaron. 

"Were you expecting—Fuck." He hisses as you wrap your mouth around him. 

Now it was his turn, his hands wrapping around your hair, lightly making sure to not force you to take him in full scared that you he would hurt you. 

You wrap your small hands around the bottom of his length, pumping him up as you pull your mouth away from penis, moving your head the base. You lick a single strip up his shaft slowly. 

"Y/n. Stop teasing me." He says to you, small pants leaving his mouth between each word. 

You smirk knowing you had him in the palm of your hand. You move your mouth, this time taking him fully in. The only noises in the room were your slight gags to due his large member and the string of curses from Aaron's mouth.

A few minutes later, you hear Aaron's low words and his sloppy thrusts into your mouth start to slow down. You increase the speed your pace and he grunts loudly which turned you on even more if that was possible. 

Moments later he finishes inside your mouth and you swallow, as he sits up. 

As you move away, a trail of spit follows and Aaron's brings your mouth to his to roughly kiss you once more. In the process his hands glide down to your waist, picking you up to toss you down onto the bed. 

As your back hits the bed he leans down onto you, his arms placed at each side of your head so he was able to hold himself steady. He moves his face down leaving kisses from your stomach to your neck, creating small bruises around your chest with his mouth. 

He then moves his head away, so his eyes stare into yours. You take the opportunity to move your arms around his neck, moving your head up and his down so both your lips meet again. He takes this as a sign, lining himself near your entrance before slightly pushing in. 

You moan into the kiss, the feeling of him stretching you out as he thrusts into you. The sounds of your skin slapping against one another and the muffled moans that came from both of you because your mouth latched onto one another an you rake your nails down his back. 

His thrusts become stronger pounding into you senselessly and you wrap your legs around Aaron's lower body, making him buried inside you more than he already was. 

He keeps the speed up until he feels you clench around him as you feel his thrusts falter before, pulling to spill his load on your stomach. 

As he collapses on the bed, you get up to get a tissue and clean yourself. You walk back crawling into the bed before passing out noticing the already sleeping man next to you.


	3. A difficult past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mentions of Sexual Assault, Emotional and Mental Abuse

Your eyes flutter open, the morning sun beaming through the motel window as you slowly sit up. Your head turns noticing the man who's name was Aaron, still fast asleep. You feel yourself chuckle, the memories and feelings from last night replaying inside your head. 

'He definitely has some good dick.' You say to yourself before standing up to hop in for a quick shower. 

You let the hotel soap foam onto your body, washing it off and once you were done, you step out the shower drying yourself off. You run your hands through your hair, not being able to find a brush before quickly putting back on your dress from last night. 

Deciding to go pantyless, you were glad it wasn't a long ride back to your apartment. You did something you thought you would never do, which shocked you--leaving your phone number on a piece of paper before leaving the motel room and calling a cab. 

**

After another—this time a full refreshing shower, you put on your matching pajama set before flopping onto the black couch in your living room as you open your laptop. You throw your hair up in a messy bun, pulling up your network awaiting on the next contract you would receive. 

As you start typing away, double and triple checking to make sure that there wasn't any way possible, you was able to get traced. With the help of your old techy best friend, you manage to find her code and use it, tweaking it to make sure you would be located on the other side of the world. 

All of a sudden a ding comes from your laptop, an notification popping up from the corner. Your face twists into a stone cold expression, one that would kill you if you stared too long. You click the notification, seeing someone who had looked wildly familiar.

Dear Lady A, 

The name is John Law, He was a politician who had took advantage of my sister. Please you're my only hope. No one believes her and thinks she's just trying to climb up a social ladder and ruin his career. 

** Attachment of Person ** 

You feel your stomach clench while you were reading the letter. You felt so disgusted that men like that existed. Not being able to understand a simple no. The thought of it made a feeling of sickness appear in your stomach, causing you to run to the toilet in your bathroom. You throw up into the toilet bowl as tears start to prickle in your eyes. 

A familiar, horrifying memory plays in your mind. You remember the feeling hopelessness all too well. Someone who was supposed to love and cherish you, had beat and hurt you in more ways than one.

You shut your eyes as tight as you can wanting the memory to somehow seep away and disappear but it didn't. You remember all the times clear as day with your ex-fiance. The man who ruined your life. It took you months to recover from the impact he had on you and even then you still had nightmares about it. 

Thinking about him alone sent you into a frenzy of rage, numbness and made you lightheaded. Shaking your head, you try your best to remind yourself he's dead.

You gulp trying to swallow the bile in your throat, not able to seemingly go down. Your small hand clutches your chest, a feeling of a panic attack coming on. 

"Hey where's that drink, I wanted!" Xavier, your fiance slurs, his voice booming off the walls. The sudden loudness makes you jump, a feeling of fear of what he would if you didn't bring him his drink fast enough. 

Today would be the day. The day that you would take care of him. Your steady your shaky hands, pouring the clear substance in his drink, looking at it to make sure he wouldn't be able to find out you tampered with it. You silently prayed to anyone who was listening to be on your side. 

You walk into the living room of the house, Xavier's eyes glued on the TV while snatching the drink out of your hand. He takes the drink in one swig, before slamming the glass cup onto the table next to him. 

He sees you staring at him and looks you in your eye. "What the fuck are you looking at?" His voice speaks wavering but still maintaining a strong presence to it. 

"Nothing." You whisper, before dragging yourself out the room and walking over to where you kept your newly purchased items. 

You take out your gun that you had bought off the black market, attaching the 9mm silencer to it and grabbed the nylon rope. 

Once you started taking gun lessons you came up with many different and elaborate excuses for whenever Xavier asked where you had been. In reality, you had left to go meet up with your friend that decided to teach you how to shoot a gun and all the basic lesson of handling one. 

Once you came back into the living room you had noticed a now passed out Xavier. You tie him down to the chair tightly, making sure he had no room to escape. You put tape over his mouth and pulled a chair out in front of him, sitting on it while waiting for him to wake up.

After an hour he groaned and you looked at him as he started shaking his head, trying to recover from the sleepy state he was in. Once he was fully aware, he started groaning and mumbling against the tape and you knew it was all words that had to do with cursing you out.

You rip off the tape from his mouth harshly, not having any sense of regret about what you were doing. It was about time you stood up to him and even though your heart was racing 50 miles per second and your hands trembled you knew it was too late to back out now.

"You fucking bitch! What did you do to my drink!?" He screams at you causing you to tremble. You don't think before pulling cocking the gun back and pulling the trigger shooting him in his leg. 

A shriek comes from his mouth, following a string of grunts and groans in pain. Your eyes widen in shock, that you had the guts for what you had just done. You try to collect yourself as fast as possible not knowing what you were going to do.

Shit shit shit, if you killed him what were you going to do? Where would you hide the body? You rack your brain, obviously not having the full extent of your plan—planned out. 

A groaning Xavier breaks you from your thoughts before realizing that you most definitely had to end him now. You spin around, grabbing the tape before tearing a piece off. As you place it on his mouth, he tries to break out of your grip his yelling coming out muffled because of the tape. As you step away you couldn't help to think of what your life had become. 

You had to kill someone with your bare hands, not just anyone but a fiance who was supposed to love and be with you, until you're both grey and old. A sigh leaves your lips, an unfortunate reality settling in. As you observe Xavier you take this time to get what you had always wanted to say to him off your chest.

"You know you are such an asshole. I regret ever meeting you, you broke me, abused me made me feel like I am nothing. And for what? I cared for you whenever you needed. When your mom and dad passed, I was there for you. But no, you became another monster I had to live with. Well not anymore, I'm done with you and all the trauma you put me through. It ends here once and for all." 

You feel the tears prickle in your eyes as well as a feeling in your chest tighten. You finally had said what you wanted this whole time. A sigh of relief leaves you, as muffled sounds come from him and you decide to take off the tape that was on his mouth. He looks at you for a moment before chuckling. 

"How on any level do you find this funny?" You yell at him, knowing that because your house was so secluded and far away from people, no one would hear.

"Because, you don't have the guts to end my life. All you are is a good for nothing girl, who needs me. Without me, you won't have a roof over your head and no one to take care of you. You know it and I do too. So untie me and maybe, just maybe I'll take pity on you." He says, a malicious smirk plastered on his face. 

You shake your head rapidly, your hand on the trigger ready to shoot. He laughs darkly before continuing, "Oh come you ungrateful bit—"

As you pull the trigger for the second time now, a whoosh of air comes from the pistol, a bullet speeding out piercing Xavier's chest and you see blood spilling out from it. 

His eyes widen looking at yours with an emotionless expression before his head drops. You stand still, not believing what just happened. 

You drop to the floor, landing on your knees as your hand clasps over your mouth to stifle the sobs that were threatening to spill out. 

You did it. He was dead and you were free. Now all you had to do was get rid of the body. 

As you blink back to reality, your eyes flutter open.

"He's gone y/n. You have to be strong for the women who need you now." You whisper to yourself repeatedly, as tears stream down your cheeks falling onto your lap.


	4. silent but deadly

Looking in the mirror you stare at yourself admiring your features, the way your hair bounced around your shoulders while taking in the sight of your outfit. Wearing the white blouse that clung to your skin covered by the black blazer you owned pairing it with the same colored pencil skirt that ended at your knees. You paired it with some small black heels, looking like you were a secretary or an assistant. 

You slip on some fake glasses to tie the look together before taking a singular bobby pin, pinning your hair into a low loose bun. A few strands of your hair dangled in the front of your face to frame your face. 

Taking your phone out, you looked up at the gleaming exterior of the hotel building before walking inside. You knew from the woman that had contacted you, that this John character was the type of person that would sit at the bar; drinking his problems away, not caring about the lives he had ruined. 

A disgusted feeling came over you as you walk over to the bar noticing that the bartender wasn't looking. In case anyone started asking questions, you knew they weren't going to be able to describe you. 

You slide onto the wooden stool scrolling on your phone, as a man slides in next to you. 'Hook'

"Hey little lady, what's someone as pretty as yourself doing here." He lightly slurs and the strong intoxicating smell of alcohol was able to invade your personal space. 

You fake an innocent chuckle before replying to him. "Well my boss finally let me off work, so I just wanted to get a drink and relax." Masking an certain innocence to your voice, trying your best to not roll your eyes which would break your character. 'Line'

He leans closer to you, his face so close to yours he would almost be able to kiss you. The stench of hard whiskey, seeping into your face forcing you to hold back a gag. "Well I can definitely help you relax, if you come with me." He told you, his deep shaded green eyes looked you up and down like you were his next meal. 'Sinker'

Letting out a giggle and nodding, you grab your bag with everything you needed inside. He drapes his arm around you, and it took every fucking little piece of you to not drop kick him. 

Before you step inside the hotel room, you make sure there wasn't any cameras or people lurking in the halls. Once you step inside, you feel a sudden push against the wall and you push him off you. 

"Uhm—why don't I make us something to drink first?" You suggest, turning around to close your eyes your hands balling into fists so hard; it had started turning white and caused your nails to dig into their skin. He drunkenly makes his way over the bed sitting down at the edge .

As you walk over the mini bar, taking the Ketamine out of your pocket and pouring a small amount of it into the cup along with alcohol, but also dilauding it with water. You stir it, making sure that it wouldn't be noticeable before putting the bottle back inside your pocket. You knew better then to leave evidence out for whoever would be the person working the case. 

You make yourself a water, knowing that John was already tipsy that he wouldn't be too hard to deceive. Walking back over to him, you hand him the drink watching him drink it within one gulp. Smirking to yourself you lift your glass to your lips, sipping it slowly. 

'Men couldn't be more dumb'

"I'll be back, i'm going to go freshen up." You tell him, giving the most fakest smile you could plaster on your face.

You look yourself in the mirror, reapplying your lipstick and touching up your hair as you wait for the drug to work it's way within his system. As you hear your phone, get a notification you read it, smirking before you bite your bottom lip. 

xxx - Hello y/n, its Aaron, from the other night. 

Your eyes look over the message, a slight surprise not knowing if he would actually text you. You knew having an FBI agent on your side would help, though was definitely dangerous. Yet, you lived for the thrill of a risk. 

Y/n - Hi Aaron, if i'm being completely honest, I didn't think you were going to text me. 

You type in a quick reply, before shutting it off and throwing your phone back into your bag. As you step out of the bathroom John was laying just as expected, on top of the bed passed out. 

You drag him into a chair that was laying around before taking the things you needed out of your bag. You take out the rope tying his ankles and hands to the arms and legs of the chair. Lifting your skirt, you pull the Springfield Armory XD out of the strap you had attached to your thigh. 

You dig back into your bag taking out the 9mm silencer, attaching it to the gun. You make sure safety is on for now, before placing it on the table beside you. While you were being paid to kill these men, you were personally making sure that they would suffer through those last moments; as much as possible. 

Taking your hand, you land a harsh smack across his face jolting him to wake up suddenly. Shaking his head rapidly side to side, he looks up at you before looking around trying to get familiar with his surroundings.

"What the fuck—You crazy bitch!" He says, tugging at the ropes that was holding him down. You smirk pulling a chair in front of him. 

Letting out a huff of air, you knew there would be no use of getting an confession out of this guy. Not only was he a politician, but you knew his pride and ego would get in the way of his morals of what's right and wrong. 

Grabbing the cloth off the table, stuffing it into his mouth so the noise that he make would come out muffled. You grab the gun off the table, holding it tightly with one hand. With sudden movement, you turn the safety off before pressing the trigger; the gun recoils a contained and silent explosion coming from the barrel as it was aimed at his knee. Every time you heard the gun go off in general, your pulse rate quickened sending chills all the way through your body. 

John lets out multiple grunts at the pain, the sound coming out low feeling yourself slightly snicker at the sight. It was something about seeing a man who seems like they are able to get away with anything and everything, now screeching in pain. 

"You know what you did, taking advantage of a women is absolutely disgusting and men who abuse their power to try and shut them up are vile." The words coming out of your mouth dripping with hatred. 

You see his eyes widen, knowing all too well what you were referring too. With a bit of research, you knew what the girl told you was not only very much true but that he had forced himself onto many other females as well. You were even able to unseal records he had sealed, to protect his precious image. 

"If only there were more good men instead of bad ones out here." As you say that, the thought of Aaron popped in your head and for a minute it was almost like you knew he was a good person. 

It was ridiculous because you barely know him at all and most likely had some skeletons in his closet. Snapping yourself back to reality, you focused on the task in front of you. 

You look at John or more specifically his leg, the crimson colored blood was oozing out of his leg and you stared idly at it, not really caring. He looks at you, a pleading and desperate look appearing in his eyes. 

Lifting your head, you remove the cloth from his mouth the words coming from him in a rambling matter.

"I'll offer you money—whatever you want. Just let me go!" He says, not even bothering to apologize for anything he did. Your face twists into revolt, disgusted at his inability for any remorse.

Shoving the cloth back in his mouth, you lean close to him before whispering into his ear. "Im sure your wife will sleep better at night knowing that her husband will finally stop beating her when no one is around." And with him letting out more grunts and angered sounds, you lean back to stand in front of him. 

You repeat the action again, cocking the gun back and pressing the trigger, this time your aim was on his groin. The gun goes off, the bullet speeding to his pelvis area. You decided that since males like to think with their dicks instead of their brains, they should be incapable of using it then. You shoot him a third time, the final shot being delivered right smack in the middle of his forehead. 

A pain filled expression covers his face before his eyes drained of its life closes, his head now hanging. Looking back at the now lifeless body of John your jaw clenches the muscles tightening and then loosening up. It was something you always did out of a nervous habit. 

You grab your personal items, wiping down the area's you touched to make sure there wasn't any fingerprints lying around. 

You make your way out the door closing it behind you, most likely room service would be the one to find it once they entered. Walking outside, you take out the bobby pin that kept your hair together before being able to fully run your hand through it, ruffling it out.


	5. A New Case

Sitting in your office, a loud knock was to be heard from behind the door making a presence be known. "Come in" Hotch says, the stern tone in his voice more prominent than ever.

"Hey we have a case." Jennifer tells him, flashing the case file that was in her hand and he gives her a nod before she leaves to meet the others in the conference room. Letting out a sigh from the tiredness of all the back to back cases, he stands up leaving his office to join them. 

Walking into the room, everyone's eyes dart over to look at their boss. Being the Unit Chief of a team—consisting of six people was a difficult task that he had taken over but eventually got used too. Moving to sit in one of the chairs that surrounded the table, he glances over at Garcia giving her a nod to proceed with the presentation. 

"Okay my darlings, we have another one. It's in New York." She says, taking the remote to put up multiple pictures of a man tied to a wooden seat. A piece of cloth was stuffed inside his mouth and he was mostly naked, still wearing his boxers. 

"Wait, is that?" Prentiss begins to say before Hotch interjects, answering the elephant and obvious question that filled the room. Instantly recognizing the man from his time as a prosecutor, he lets out a sigh before answering. 

"John Law. He's 35 years old and an well known politician who was going to run for office in the next coming weeks." Hotch informs the team, his eyes moving to stare down at the file in his hand. Staring absently at it, he runs his thumb across his other fingers with his unoccupied hand. A habit he always had. 

"Why yes my lovelies, Hotch is correct. He was shot three times, one in his knee, the second in the um- private and the third one, which was when he was already dead of blood loss, in the head." Garcia continues on, a look that was mixed of horror and disturbed plastered onto her face. 

"Okay, so guys like this definitely have people who hate him. Especially because he's a politician." Emily speaks up, putting in her input.

"Well of course, but you're talking about hundreds, if not thousands of people. He's bound to have some skeletons in closet, lots of politicians use money to cover up anything bad they can may have done." Morgan says, making well noted points.

"Well, New York alone has a population of 8,336,817. So technically he would have a few hundred thousands of people with a grudge against him." Reid chimes in, leaning a bit back onto his chair.

"Yes, that's why I took the liberty of searching potential people who he done wrong that will most definitely have a grudge against him and a criminal record. I'm also checking for any payments he has recently made that may have seemed suspicious." Garcia informs, taking a seat to start typing away at her laptop. 

"We'll talk more on the plane. Wheels up in 30." Hotch states firmly, the rest of the team quickly leaving the room, getting their belongings together. 

Hotch decide to call Jessica to make sure she was able to keep Jack while he was away. After Haley's death, he had promised to be there more for Jack and he would be, but it was hard being a profiler and a father. He had managed to make it work, always calling or checking up on him to see if his son was okay. It did often make him feel like he was a terrible father, though Jessica assured him of the exact opposite. 

**

"Okay well, I'm just confused on the mix of signals. It's not as messy as what a male would leave it, but not as clean as a female either. There's also clear signs of rage because out of all places they choose its those three specifically." JJ says, having everyone's attention on her. 

"Yeah I agree, plus it's in a hotel room, so he most likely knew them and welcomed them in. We also have to look into the hotel's staff but on the other hand, there's no sign of a blitz attack and do we know what if any sedation was used Penelope?" Emily cuts in, trying to put the pieces together.

"I already checked out the staff, and all of them are accounted for. Even the people who didn't dhow up that day. Okay well it also seems that they did find alcohol in his system, along with traces of Ketamine?" Garcia answers the end sounding like a question.

"Huh, well ketamine is known as a dissociative anesthetic, used in powdered or liquid form usually on animals. The short and long-term effects include increased heart rate and blood pressure, nausea, vomiting, numbness, depression, amnesia, hallucinations and potentially fatal respiratory problems." Everyone's eyes was focused on Reid, as he stated the many facts about Ketamine and it's use. 

"The unsub has to be a female then, and by the looks of it an anger-filled one. But she's also patient because she took the time to allow the drug to run it's course." Rossi chimes in, the rest of the team nodding along with his statement. They all look down at the photo of the now dead politician. 

"Reid, set up at the police station and JJ go with him to handle the press, we're sure to get a lot of attention and pressure because of this. Prentiss and Morgan, I want you to interview the wife and get more details of how they lived and if they're hiding anything that can help us. Rossi and I will go to the crime and scene and find out more information pertaining the unusb." Hotch begins speaking, looking at each member of the team as he assigns them their roles and what they were to do.

**

After several hours on the tiring case, the six of them weren't any closer to cracking the case. They were only able to chalk it up to a female unsub in her late twenties to mid thirties, that she was a charmer and unfortunately was very good with leaving little to no evidence. But because there was only one body so it was difficult to come up with any pattern. 

"We still don't know how she's choosing her victims, and why." Prentiss says, throwing her head back onto the top of her chair.

"Okay let's all breathe for a second. I'm going to go get us some food and Spence I want you to go get the drinks, take Derek with you." JJ says sternly, in the tone you would use with a child. 

"Ughh, you are my savior woman." Prentiss whines, standing up to go with JJ. Hearing another chair shuffle, most likely Morgan and Reid leaving the room. 

Hotch focuses his mind back into the casee, walking over to the board that had all the information they've gathered sprayed over it in an organized way. His eyes scan the profile, retaining the information and playing it on repeat inside his mind. A sudden hand on your shoulder cause him to snap back to reality, turning around to see eye to eye with his friend and teammate Dave. 

"Aaron, you need to eat or drink something. It's already nine pm, I don't think we're going to figure it out today." He says, his voice filled with concern and ultimately Hotch knew he was right. Letting out an exhale of hot air, he nods his head agreeing with him.

Once they all came back, the six of them ate and talked for a short amount of time about their daily lives outside the BAU. Once the time hit half past ten, Hotch dismissed the team telling them to freshen up and rest, to meet him back in the office at nine am sharp. 

Hotch head back to the hotel, looking over the case files once more. He had came up with multiple ideas that he would ask Garcia to look into tomorrow, hoping one of them would pan out with a lead that the team so desperately needed.

Right as he were about to try to sleep a notification from his phone lights up the screen. 

y/n - I hope the case is going well ! 

He smiles unknowingly—a smile that would so rarely appear in front of people, before typing in a response back to her. It was kind of nice to know that she wasn't bothered by his job, or well at least she didn't make it known, he had thought to himself.

Aaron - Thank you but we're not having much luck. Will I be able to see you when I get back?

Hotch had hoped once he had gotten back to Quantico, he would be able to see the fiery and mysterious girl known as y/n, who he certainly had an interest in. 

y/n - maybe, if i'm not away for work ;( 

He raises his brows in a bit of disappointment, before wondering at what her being away from the area entailed within her job. Shutting his phone off, and deciding to let his eyes shut—trying to let some kind of peaceful sleep take control in his mind from all the horror he had to witness on a daily basis.


	6. revelations

Hotch walked into the station early next morning, ready to solve the current case that was taking longer than needed. As the rest of the team groggily walks inside the room looking tired and worn out, Hotch takes the liberty to call Garcia up.

"Garcia where you able to find anything?" Hotch asks her, silently hoping that their skilled technical analyst was able to provide them with any form of a lead.

"I think so sir, a woman by the name of Jezabelle Tallen had recently went on her social media to accuse Mr. Law of sexual assault on her sister. Poor girl, her criminal record does has some bar fights and she does has anger issues which she's seeking help for so—Oh my god." Garcia stops abruptly, letting a silence that was beginning to form take over. 

"Mama, what is it?" Derek asks her, breaking the moment of silence as his eyebrows furrow in concern at what she had seen or read on the computer screen in front of her. 

"Uhm sorry—but her sister commited suicide a week ago. She left her a note saying she couldn't take the backlash and nasty things of what people were saying about her. I have the file of when she went to the police station but they couldn't be bothered to look into it or even believe her." 

"Garcia, they were probably paid off. He's a politician, he wasn't going to let something like this ruin what he worked for. I need the sisters address." Hotch says into the phone. Once she gives him the address, the team hurries to the place and arrests her thinking that they may have had caught the unsub. 

But once they picked Jezabelle up, they drove her back to the station, asking her all kinds of questions. When she was placed in one of the interrogation rooms, Hotch and Prentiss went inside, deciding to go with the classic, bad/good agent routine. 

Before entering, Hotch had asked Garcia to pull up any suspicious activity that she was involved in lately. She had found one thing that screamed—skeptical.

"Look closely!" Hotch yells, forcefully slamming her chair closer to the file that had the crime scenes sprayed out all over. 

"I-I don't know." She stutters nervously, tripping over her words due to Hotch's harsh tone towards her. 

"Just leave us alone." Prentiss says to Hotch, getting into her role of being the caring agent, out of the two of them. 

"No, What is this about the twenty-thousand that you sent into an offshore account?" Hotch then asks, his voice sounding like at any moment he was going to murder someone. 

As Hotch blankly stares into Jezabelle's face, noticing how her facial expression and body language turned into surprised and uncomfortable at their sudden question.

"Just tell him what the money was for." Prentiss, portraying the act of a concerned person, an attempt of having their suspect tell them the information they needed to proceed. 

"I can't—" The sudden sound of a loud door that had been slammed shut by Hotch, who was tired of the excuses she was making. Once he had left the room, he phoned Garcia back up, to try and figure out where the account could possibly be located. 

She picks up the phone on the first ring, like she usually does when one of them calls. "Garcia, have you made any progress?" Hotch's asks, his voice slightly raised and beyond frustrated with the amount of dead ends the case was hitting.

"Sir, I can't track the account anywhere—its like it's everywhere but nowhere at the same time." She says, as Hotch was able to hear in the background, the quick typing on the keyboard that she was doing. It was clear she was trying her best and he knew that, had had just wanted the feeling of impotence to go away.

"Keep at it." Hotch tells her as he began to start raising his hand to pinch his temple, before hanging up to head back inside the interrogation room. 

As he walked back inside, he saw a now sitting Prentiss across a very stressed out Jazabelle. Her head was in her hands, as her eyes seemed to peer down into the dirty gray metal table like there was so much to discover on it. Prentiss stood up, looking back at Hotch, upon his entrance before saying the next part.

"She hired a hitwoman. Apparently she goes by the name of Lady A." Prentiss states, raising her eyebrows at Hotch while she was sharing her findings. They both leave the room, satisfied with the information they had received. Garcia would surely be able to find something. 

Right on cue, the woman herself calls bringing new and unexpected information to the table. 

"What is it Pen, you have Me, Hotch and the rest of the team." Prentiss says, as her and Hotch walks in the office that the rest of the team had been reviewing the case. 

"There's another body. It's in a completely different side of town. Also I unfortunately wasn't able to the offshore account. Whoever this woman is, she has some serious hacking skills. But don't fret, I am better, after all I'm Penelope Garcia. "

She tells them in a semi confident voice seeming like not only was she trying to assure herself, but also her team of a good outcome. 

Hotch then checks his phone, looking at both Prentiss and Rossi, giving them nod as a way to say that they would be driving with him. 

As the three pile into the jet black SUV, The drive had felt incredibly longer then how it actually was. It was in New Jersey, this time at an office building. This had meant that the unsub was now definitely getting bolder. 

The scene was the same as the first, cloth stuffed inside the mouth, three bullets that was placed inside the victim. There was no camera footage, as it had been erased for the past several hours. As they were making their way over to the morgue, another incoming call had come from Garcia.

"Sir, I was doing research on this Lady A, and it's bigger than we thought. From what I've discovered, she works alone, and people hire her to kills males; specifically ones who had been taken advantage of women. I've been trying to hack through her coding and it looks familiar but I can't get past it—let alone pinpoint a location."

"Okay, then how are you going to catch them." He says to her, knowing she would be able to profile the situation. In the years, Garcia had worked with them, she had picked up on tips and learned a bit on profiling. 

She was no expert and prefered to stay behind her comfort place—a screen with a keyboard. The team never had a problem with that, because she did her job well and they knew she wasn't good with crime scenes. After all, she was the same person who had her office filled with an array of colorful items and cutesy trinkets. 

"Sir I don't think—No, wait I got something." There was another moment of silence, as Hotch had smiled in his mind, proud of how far she had come. 

"No, no, no!" Garcia exclaims her voice breaking slightly at the end. Her panicked voice brung Hotch out of proud moment, quickly turning his face into a stone cold look of confusion and impatience. 

"What happened" Rossi asks, from upfront, his eyes steady and remaining on the road as he was the one who was driving. From the rearview mirror, you could see how all three of their faces had quickly turned into a sight of worried for their teammate who was on the phone. 

"It's her. But how? That's impossible." 

"Garcia who?" Prentiss asks, wanting her friend to get straight to the point.

"Y/n, Y/l/n." She says. 

"That name sounds familiar." Rossi speaks, trying to think back where he had heard it. Hotch had been quiet, his mind scrambling, not believing what he had heard. 

"Dave, the other night at the bar. Isabelle's friend." Hotch says to him in a low tone, looking back into the mirror, causing Rossi to hit the brakes and pull over to the side. The both had stared at one another, communicating in a way that they knew, that whatever was going to happen next, wasn't anything good. 

"Rossi you're going to kill us—Wait what girl?" Prentiss asks, moving her head as to give a questionable expression at the topic of conversation, that was occurring between Rossi and her boss. She had just caught on to what Hotch had said to Rossi, as the both of them were thinking the exact same thing. 

'How didn't they know? And how did this even happen?'

Yet little did they knew, this was just the beginning of something much more...


	7. Escaping The Past

_'Well hello there.'_ You whisper out loud to yourself, a smile crawling up on your face knowing you had the team exactly where you wanted them. As you were checking over last minute preparations, making sure everything was set in stone over the next few weeks. You made sure to wipe the drive clean, knowing they would have her go through your computer. 

After your _amazing_ night you had spent with Aaron, you decided to search him up to find out which federal position he was a part of and if he was actually someone that you could easily fool. Researching his whole team and to your surprise, he wasn't the only one on the BAU that you had an interaction with before..

**  
 _"Penny, why must you always drag me out to these events." You whine to your roommate and best friend whom was also in your college, drags you by the arm. "I can't run in these heels either. And I look ridiculous" You state, matter of factly._

_"Oh shush, one you look absolutely smoking hot and two we need a break from studying!" She tells you in a stern but excited tone, making you laugh to yourself. Penelope was always the crazy one out of the two of you, while you were all 'study study' as she put it._

_You let out a loud enough grunt so that she was able to hear you, which caused her to stop and turn around._

_"Listen, we don't have to stay the whole time, I just really want to let off some steam for a few hours, and I love you too death, but this moping around is enough. With everything that happened the past few months you need to as well.." You looked at her, seeing her go from an wide smile that she usually always had on her face, to a now saddened and slightly pitiful expression._

_The thing was, Penelope was always the one to wish for the best—it was a feeling that made you feel better but some other times annoyed you. She was like a highlighter, always brightening the room up. She was someone who looked way different then was perceived. Her bright personality but dark looks never went hand in hand, as she was the type of person who always saw the best in people._

_If you were someone who wasn't her friend, you would have thought she was a downright depressing person to be around. Hell that's what you had thought when you had first seen her in your dorm room. You vowed to yourself, that you wouldn't get close to her as she was the epitome of darkness._

_But that didn't work, as you both eventually formed a bond through your mutual interest in computers. She ended up being becoming the hidden sun to your moon._

_Sighing you take in the sight of her evening look. It was a black leather corset that she had just brought the other day when you two went shopping together. It was paired with a black skirt and she had on large boots that went up to her knees._

_Her brunette locks ended a little past her shoulder, while she had on some black eyeshadow and dark maroon lipstick. You notice the few black feathers that was sticking from her hair that she had placed on a headband. If you were being honest, you would have fucked her right then and there if she wasn't your best friend._

_"You know i'm not the only one who looks smoking hot" You state, repeating her words from earlier back to her._   
  
_"Aww, you flatter me too much." She says before kissing you on the cheek and pulling you abruptly towards her as she paced on into the house._

_You both walked into the haunted house, that she insisted on going too since it was halloween that night. Taking in the sight of interior within the house, you noticed many people staring at what the both of you wore. As she was dressed in her normal gothic type of attire, you had on a completely opposite outfit—that gave off a different vibe._

_You were dressed in a mini-cowel red satin dress, that had fit you and curves perfectly. The red had complimented your skin tone, which only few items did for you. You were wearing bright red heels along with a headband that fit snug onto your head that had horns sticking out._

_It was pretty obvious you were supposed to be a devil, with the light make up you also wore; a tad bit eyeshadow and a matte red lipstick._

_Much to your dismay, Penelope made a deal that if you wore the outfit she would have to get you lunch for the next month._

_When Penelope had let go of her bruising grip on you, you both stood in front of a table which had a bunch of alcohol bottles messily placed all over._

_"Penelope how fucked up are we going to get?" You question her, as a mischievous look appears on her face._

_"So, Fucked. Up." She tells you, before handing you a bottle of liquor to wash away the feelings you've had lately._   
_**_

Picking up the backup phone to place into your pocket; You had the phone turned off the whole time, knowing a certain someone would easily be able to track it, if at any point it had been turned on.

You then snake your body out through the window—silently thanking the swift agility that you've always had. Keeping yourself in shape was something that came easy to you, testing your body through different psychical courses—as it was something you often did, to relieve the stress you had or even when you were bored out of your mind.

As you made your way out of the complex, you jumped inside your car, it being designed as a full matte black tinted Toyota Camry V6. The car itself was definitely fast and it was able to camouflage into into the _shadows_ , which you loved.

You pull inside the warehouse parking it, turning the car's ignition off before stepping out of the car. Your comfortable white bodycon jumpsuit which had long sleeves, made it easy for you to walk and do things in, the fabric clinging onto your body, in a comfortable feeling.

As the tarmac of the plane, pulls down _—_ allowing you access to get on, as you climb inside the plane. You figured you had at least a few weeks ahead of them, before they would be able to track you down.

"Where to Ms. Y/l/n?" He asks, as you help him unload your bags from the car, tucking them into the storage spots in the plane where your luggage could be held.

 _"Australia,_ and thank you Charles" You reply, glancing up at the man, who you had known for years and was able to trust offering him a slight smile.

"Australia is beautiful around this time of year." Charles informs you in a humming tone. 

Leaning forward, you sling your arm onto top of your thigh, placing your head in on top of your hand. "Oh really? Then, I choose the most perfect time to go." You reply, staring out the window as the plane was getting ready to lift off.

You let your mind drift to the memories of what felt like your past life and how much you have changed as a person. Specifically when both your parents were _murdered_ earlier during the year, while you had met Penelope. You never fully processed the trauma, that it had on you as you were close with your mother and wished you were able to save her. But you weren't, not from the monstrosity that was considered to be your father.

It felt like just yesterday, you had gotten the call from your neighbor about the accident. As soon as you heard, your heart dropped to your stomach, running to your bathroom to vomit repeatedly. You ended up, taking off an entire month, staying home longer then you should have before even attempting to go back to the college. Eventually you ended up just dropping out of the school, the unbearable pain and furious feelings you had the entire time, which overwhelmed you.

Your mind then trails back to the memory of when Penelope took you to that halloween party that night _—_ in hopes to cheer you up. The night where you had met Xavier, someone who you had thought was going to be the _love of your life._


	8. Parents

_"I'm sorry for your loss, miss y/l/n." The officer informs you, giving you a look of sympathy. He takes out a notepad to write something down. You swallow back a sob that was threatening to come out, nodding your head as a way to thank them for their efforts._

_As you walk to your parents room with your shoulders sluggishly, you plop yourself onto their bed taking in the sight of the room. Your mother was an interior designer, and have always loved the classy look. The floor was a deep mahogany brown which had complimented the ivory white walls that went with the stark white trims._

_You had picked up a few things from her and ended up having a knack for interior designing as well. You hear a pair of footsteps coming closer to you, and you turn your head to face the person._

_It was the officer from before and he gives you a blank stare, not knowing what to do or say. He clears his throat, before opening his mouth to speak_

_"Uhm, I thought you might want to read this— It's from your mother.." He says, silently adding on the last part._

_He extends his arm to hand you the piece of paper, and you toss it next to you on the bed not bothering to focus on what he had to say. Stifling another sob, that was close to breaking free you, finally speak._

_"T-thank you." You managed to choke out before looking back at the floor._

_You hear his footsteps retreat out of the room, leaving you to process the horrifying thoughts you had. You breathe in deeply before following it with a deeper exhale. Looking to where you had tossed the folded paper, you pick it up, slowly unfolding it._

_You notice the few droplets of blood that sat at the corner of the paper which almost made you gagged. You read the letter, analyzing the complete and utter bullshit shit your mom had wrote._

_'Sweetie, I love you and I'm so so sorry, but I'm not going to be able to save myself. I knew that as long as you were safe and far away from here that you would be okay and that was the most important thing to me. He recently gotten fired from his job and started becoming more violent. I want you to know that everything we have is left to you. You deserve it all mi amor, and If anything happens to me, I don't want you to blame yourself. Just know I will always love—'_

_The letter had stopped there. There was a scribble of an pencil mark after the word love as the paragraph ended. As you read the last of the letter, you start to feel the tears prickle in your eye. Your stomach felt like it was churning, your heartbeat racing at the same time. It had felt like somebody stabbed you multiple times in the heart._

_The tears now welled up in your eyes, streaming down your cheek hitting the clear bag the paper was inside of, so the evidence couldn't be ruined. A uncontrollable sob breaks out of you, your breath becoming staggered..._   
  
  


Your eyes flew open, looking around to observe your surroundings. Your body was shaking just slightly, the nightmare that simultaneously played every time you went to sleep. You now notice you were on the jet, and you took a deep breath in through your nostrils before letting the air out through your mouth.

You stand up from the cream-colored seat, walking over to the mini-fridge to grab a water; untwisting the cap and pulling the bottle to your lips, you gulp down the clear liquid feeling the coldness of it wash down the dryness of your throat.

As you sit back into your seat shifting in place to find a comfortable spot, you look out the window, realizing you were asleep half the flight. In the table in front of you was a laptop and you open it up, to scan the apartment you were going to stay at.

It was very lowkey and hidden, but very classy _—_ which you had loved. You started planning another website, the coding being entirely different from the one you had previously used _._ I mean after all _— you didn't want to be found._

You had to admit that the whole _cat and mouse_ game was fun for you, It was definitely quite entertaining, and a part of you loved the risk factor of it all. You weren't crazy, you knew that Aaron would be after you, _chasing_ and using all of his resources to find out where you were.

The only question was _— who was the cat and who's the mouse?_

** *2 weeks later* **

Hotch was running his hand through his hair for what must have been the hundredth time today. He was stressed, that he wasn't able to find anything on his _previous affair_. After finding out that the unsub was actually her, he became all the more determined with this case. It was one dead lead after another and the team was ready to give up.

For some reason he couldn't though, the embarrassment of getting fooled like that was too great. He definitely wasn't the type to let his ego get in the way, but this case particularly rubbed him in all the wrong ways.

This time _,_ he _knew_ the _unsub_. Hell _— he had sex with the unsub_.

He couldn't risk looking like a complete idiot to his team _—_ let alone the entire department, if they had ever found out. His blood boiled at the thought, as the thoughts in his mind was racing, the multiple dead ends that came after one another as the time passed.

"Hotch. Man, are you okay?" Hotch hears a voice from his office door, causing his mind to come out from the bubble it was trapped inside of. He looked up, his eyes meeting Morgan's, who was staring back at him with his eyebrows scrunched up and a face full of concern.

Hotch clears his throat before nodding at Morgan firmly, reassuring him that he was fine. His mind was trying to put the pieces together and figure out where y/n would have gone too.

It was safe to say that the team was much worried about him. They knew this case had become a bit personal to him _— a little bit too much._ They didn't want to stop him, but didn't want it to consume him either.

Hotch stared at the phone that sat at the corner of his desk so that it wouldn't interfere with the reports he had to fill out. He picks up the phone, twirling it around in his hands, contemplating on what he was thinking about doing. He knew it wasn't a good idea but for some reason she couldn't get off his mind.

It was like she invaded his life at randoms moments _—_ not in the way she was supposed too. In the mornings and throughout the day, he found himself thinking about the way she was able to get away with the things she did. He had to admit, she was smart for an unsub but there was something that he didn't want to admit to himself..

WIthout realizing, his fingers took control, impulsively dialling the number he still had in his phone. He was never one that was into technology, especially when it came to clearing the stuff up, as he barley used it.

_'ring.'_

_'ring..'_

Why wasn't he canceling the call? Did he want her to pick up?

 _"Hello?"_ The feminine voice answers from the other side of the phone, Hotch's mind not fully rendering the fact that what he was doing was not only unprofessional but morally against all the things he stood for. As an breath that he was unaware of holding leaves his mouth, he then inhales just as quick recovering from the slight shock he just had.

"Y/n, Or should I say Lady A?" Hotch says in a low stern tone.

"My, oh my. Well isn't is Aaron Hotchner. This is an unexpected but good surprise." Y/n says, her voice light and humorous tone.

Hotch's jaw clenched at the words, annoyed that she thought this was all a game.

"Turn yourself in. There's no need to keep running around in circles. I will find you— My team will find you."

Hotch listens closely as she spoke her next few sentences.

"Pack it up Aaron. Don't you realize you can't find me? I'm escaping and winning, you're reaching dead ends and losing ." The line goes silent for a minute but before Hotch was able to answer she resumed speaking. "But i'm curious is that the only reason why you called me?"

"What? There would be no other reason for me calling you. I'm simply giving you the choice to give yourself up freely before I have to take certain actions." Hotch himself, knew he was saying shit off the top of his head. He wasn't going to shoot her unless necessary.

A small laugh breaks out from the other end of the call, which made Hotch's heart fluttered a tiny bit. He chalked it up to nerves, before responding. "What is so funny." He asks her, his tone serious and straight to the point.

"I think you're lying. I dabbled in a bit of profiling when I was in college, but I'm sure Penny told you that already." Y/n replies, as Hotch's jaw remains clenched, so much that it made his jawline more prominent then ever.

"You can't get me out of your head can you? I mean, it's like 12 am over there and you're working late, as always it seems like. Is it because you're so dedicated to catching me that you've now even gone to the point of calling me? Or is it because you been denying that i'm truly the unsub, and you have to hear me say it."

Hotch was definitely a bit taken aback on how she knew exactly what he was thinking. He didn't believe it was her, he thought maybe it was someone close to her. But now he knew he was wrong, which made the feelings he had for her even worse.

"Aaron, I'm not going to sit here and tell you what you want to hear. Am I a killer ? Maybe, But I have my point and reasons. This world is so fucked up to the point that so many bad people roam the streets. Not everyone is a good guy like you."

Before he had the chance to reply, she had hung up. He knew that the last part she said was somewhat correct. _Bad people do roam the streets._ He knew that better then anyone because he was a federal agent, he saw the bad things people did on a daily basis.


	9. Finding You

A week had pass since the phone call you had with Aaron. You were surprised to see that he called you at all but you didn't mind. It was around eleven am when you had decided to finally get up and start your day.

You first work out, training yourself to the extent. You then worked on some psychical courses that relieved the stress from your body. Working out was something you liked, using it as a way to release any unresolved anger.It was around four pm, when you were a bit tired and decided that was enough for the day.

Hopping in the shower, you step into your daily routine of shampoo, rinse, conditioner, body wash, and then rinse it all out. When you had gotten out of the shower, you wipe the steam off the mirror before wrapping your hair and body in separate towels.

You decide to get dressed in a casual outfit, a light grey hoodie with black leggings. You also decide to let your hair flow loosely, not really caring about how you looked since you weren't planning on seeing anyone. But you had to go out today, and the clothes you was currently wearing and it was a perfect cover to remain in the shadows.

As you slip on your sneakers, you grab some cash and begin to walk to your local grocery store that was down a few blocks from the apartment. Once you enter the store, a brief 's _woosh'_ of wind hits your face and you lean over to grab a basket in order to put the items that you were going to need inside.

You swift through the aisles, grabbing items that you were going to need for the next few weeks. The whole time you were shopping you felt a pair of eyes on you, almost like you were being _watched_. Each time you had turned around, it was like you were a second away of catching someone in your line of sight.

You pay for your groceries in cash, knowing you'd easily be traceable if you used a credit card. Walking back to the apartment, you detour taking an extra long way to lose whoever it was, in order to deceive the person who was clearly following you. Once you enter the apartment, you wrote a note to your admirer.   
  
  


**_You're going to have to be quicker than that_ **

**_xoxo - Lady A_ **   
  
  


You had a feeling you knew exactly who found you and before they busted inside the door, you heard quiet footsteps coming towards you. In a few quick movements, you take your gun out, shooting a couple of bullets through the door.

The impact of the bullets flew through the wooden door, landing wherever. Smirking to yourself, you stick your gun into the waistband of your pants, climbing out of the apartment to slide down the ladder that the back of the building had, moving onto the busy streets.

Noticing the familiar car speeds it way beside you, the back door opens and you hop inside the person in the driver seat speeding away. The view of the once large building falters away until you its completely gone.

"Thank you" You sigh, the annoyance of the situation causing you to be on edge.

"You're welcome, You owe me one" They respond, a snarky undertone lying in their voice.

You smile knowing exactly what would make them happy. "Do you want to build me a bomb?" You ask, pulling your face into the middle of the front two seats so they could see the puppy dog eyes.

"A bomb? Now you're speaking my language, Y/n." They said to you, letting out a subtle chuckle afterwards.

"Your the best babes, Now hush, I got to make this call." You tell them playfully as you pull up your phone dialling the only number you had saved.

_ding!_

_din—_

You get an answer midway through the second ring. "Oh Aaron, did you really think I could be tailed that easily?" You say, letting a light hearted chuckle leave your mouth. A small smile creeps up onto your face laughing at his failed attempt of trying to catch you.

"How the hell did you know?" He asks, his voice having a deep masculine effect to it. He seems angered at how carefree you were about the situation at hand.

"Not important. I want you to meet me at the restaurant on Melbourne at eight pm." You say in a bored tone.

You don't wait for a response _—_ hanging up on him and then throwing the phone out the window. Yawning you turn over to your friend deciding to take a quick cat nap. "Hey, wake me up when we're there."

"Alright, you get your beauty rest." The reply back to you, chuckling at how you were handling the situation.

_————————_

As soon as y/n hung up on him Hotch calls Garcia; immense anger filling him making the vein on the side of his neck prominent. "Garcia, track the phone now." He says to her his voice raised.

"Sir, I can't, It's off." Garcia responds, moments later. You can hear the guilt in her voice, feeling like she had failed at her job.

Hotch then slams his fist onto the table to next to him, causing each member the team to stare at him all concerned for his current state.

"Hotch, Look." Spencer breaks the silence, holstering his gun, a paper in his other hand.

Hotch fumes even more, hating the fact she embarrassed him in front of his team once again. This game needed to be stopped. Sooner or later and he would rather it be sooner.

"She wants me to meet her at Melbourne." Hotch says suddenly, in deep thought about the plan he would have to come up with. He rubs his temple, searching for a way to catch this woman.

"Hotch, I think our best approach is to have a few of us hide in sight and then we're able to surround her. She wouldn't have nowhere to go and have no choice but to give herself up." Emily tells him, taking the note and reading it.

"Okay, let's get ready and regroup at seven. Tonight is the night she will be caught. I'm not allowing her to escape again." Hotch says to his teammates, facing towards all of them.

They nod at him in agreement and walk through the door to get what they needed for this undercover operation.


	10. Old friends.

As you shift around in the spot you were sleeping in, you let out a few mumbles and grunts due to the uncomfortable position you were currently in. You felt a hand on your shoulder shaking you, which brings you out of your sleepy trance. Your automatic instinct was to reach out and grab their arm, slightly twisting it.

"Ouch." He simply says not moving an inch out of your grasp. Your eyes fly open and you sit up, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Shit. Sorry. It's my fight or flight." You respond back, letting out a sigh of guilt.

"It's fine Y/n, nothing I can't handle." He replies back to you, giving you a slight smile.

"But I know you have to go out at eight and it's six-thirty now." You lift yourself up from the bed, whilst grumbling a silent thank you and realized you were in the basement portion of the house.

You observe the place, taking in it's sight. "Nicky, maybe you should live somewhere that I don't know—has a window?" You suggest, strolling over to peer into the closet. The place itself looked like some type of home, but you weren't really sure what to consider it.

The walls were a matte gray almost black. There was enough light to cast a dim shadow throughout the entire place. On the walls, were an arrangement of posters and blue prints that had something to do with bombs. Two queen-sized beds was placed opposite from one another, and each had chests at the ends of the beds.

You would always crash at Nick's place whenever things got tough and unlike you, your anonymous friend loved to be in the shadows, the only thing left in his wake was an explosion more so the bombs he specifically made. "Mmhm, that's why this is built under a house." He says back to you in a mocking tone.

Nicky was someone who you always understood and vice versa. He wasn't like the other males you've met, but was someone entirely different—he couldn't ever be compared to the sleazy dirtbags you took care of on a daily basis. You remember the time he finally opened up to you and how you opened up too him.

_After your parents died, you were utterly destroyed. You hated staying inside the house and the fact that you had to sell it even more. That would take a bit of time and all you wanted was to run away and never look back, at all the memories that always came rushing over you. It had been a few weeks since their deaths and you still weren't going to school._

_It was another tough day of packing up your mom's belongings not trying to go anywhere close to where his stuff would be. Letting out a sigh, you twirl the emerald green rhinestone necklace that she had always wore, in between your fingers._

_Walking absentmindedly, you found yourself at the pond that you and Nicky had started going too. Nicky was a male you had meet shortly after everything that happened—funny enough it was in a cemetery. He was there visiting his mom, while you were there burying yours._

_As you sit down at the edge, you dangle your feet in the water taking in the smell of the muggy air that surrounded you. Letting out another sigh, the only thoughts on your mind was about what the last few weeks of your life had been consisted of. You then let your eyes shut, listening to the crickets in the background, while the deepest of thoughts consumed your brain._

_It had felt like forever, almost like you were shifting realities until you heard footsteps and a semi masculine voice from behind you. "You know, keeping your guard down makes it easy for someone to sneak up on you." It was a ginger-headed, freckled Nicky who was giving you a sad smile. You pat the spot next to you and once he sat down beside you, you lay your head on the crook of his shoulder._

_After a few moments of silence he clears his throat,_

_"I created a bomb." He tells you flatly. You move your head away from him and stare at him in an confused expression._

_"What?" You ask him, knowing that he always had an interest in bombs, especially because of his dad, but you didn't think he was going to actually make one._

_One thing that was common between you both, was that you guys shared having assholes of people who were supposed to be dads, yours turning on his own wife; Nicky's being a physically and mentally abusive fucker towards his own son after his wife died of cancer._

_Ever since Nicky told you how his dad treated him, you decided to let him stay with you, taking care of him like an older sister would. Even though he was actually quite taller and older then you but it had always seemed like he was your younger brother._

_"Yeah.." Nicky says, quietly at your response. "Well does it work?" You ask him, the sudden confession peeking your curiosity._

_"Well I think so—but I haven't used it or anything. The explosion would only be about the size of a small box." Nicky started to ramble on, trying to not scare you away._

_"Nicky, calm down. Did you bring it?" You ask him. You weren't sure if it was because you were grieving and not thinking straight or if it was because you loved being a risk taker that you were so intrigued._

_He slowly nods, before pulling a small box out of his blue stained jean jacket that seemed to be pretty worn out. The box was a size of a jewelry box and maybe you should have been scared that your friend was holding a dangerous weapon, but you didn't reall_ y think about it fully.

_There was a small forest next to the pond you guys had always met at. You stand up, slipping your flats back on before Nicky follows your motion, standing up from the criss-cross position he was in._

_You grabbed his empty hand before walking inside the deep muggy woods that smelled like Earth and how the air enveloped around you, like the feeling of wearing wet socks. Once you were deeper into the words and heard Nicky tell you to slow down and you stopped. In front of the both of you, sat a large oak tree—as well as a whole bunch of similar looking ones._

_Nicky looked at you and furrowed his eyebrows—a way of asking if you were sure about this or not. You give him a nod of approval, before you see a smile tug at the ends of his mouth. He walks over to the tree placing the small burgundy brown box in front of it._

_"So how far should we be?" You ask, as he remained still in front of the box._

_"Well, for this one I'll put a timer on it for thirty-seconds so we have enough time to get behind something. But I think we'll be fine as long as we hide behind that tree." He lifts his arm up, pointing to a tree that wasn't that far away; enough to where you would still be able to witness all the fun._

_You nod and you make your way over to the tree, curious to see if it would actually blow up or not. You give him a thumbs up as he makes his way over to you; as you both now stood a good feet away from the small trinket, waiting patiently for any type of eruption._

_As a few seconds pass you both cover your ears, not knowing how loud the blast would be. The in an instant, the box breaks apart exploding into tiny little pieces. The sudden blow was enough to make both you and Nicky jump back a little. You take your hands away from your ears before looking up at a wide-eyed boy._

_Letting out a chuckle he, looks sideways at you, not knowing what you were exactly laughing at. "That was so freaking cool" He exclaims, like a boy on christmas morning._

_"Cmon, kid let's go get something to eat" you simply say hooking your arm around his. He lets out a grunt at his nickname all the while letting you drag him out of the small forest._

You smile to yourself, remembering all the times you shared with your little brother. As you stand in front of the open closet, you tippy toe to reach up into the farther part of the closet, taking down an off the shoulder velvet burgundy dress. It ended at your mid thigh, leaving room for you to move in but not enough to do your usual activities. You went upstairs to shower, change and do your hair if you wanted. 


	11. Reservations.

Stepping out of your uber, you knew it was about ten minutes after you were originally supposed to meet with Aaron and everything was going to plan accordingly. You had Nicky place the bomb somewhere within the restaurant in case Aaron's team tried to pull anything.

You caught them off guard, changing the location last minute. You planned it all along, give them a false location to throw them off their game.

As you step inside the gorgeous, fancy restaurant, you glance around trying to spot where your 'date' would be at. The dress you picked had a sultry and flirty vibe. It went quite well with the quite elegant, victorian yellow themed walls which had a creamy ivory color to them, and the mahogany brown colored floor fitting the scene perfectly. 

There were tables and booths spreaded throughout the restaurant, giving each couple their own personal space. Above the tables, were small beautiful sole white chandeliers, which lit the place up tremendously but not enough to where it would give someone a headache. 

Spotting Aaron, you began to walk over to him, glancing at the random couples who sat at different tables. Some were closer to each other, while others weren't which gave you tons of leverage. If this place went boom, so did all the possibly innocent people in here too. 

You stare at him for a few seconds, taking in his appearance. His hair was gelled down but slightly messy—a few strands sticking out from the sides, looking like he ran his hands through it a million times before you got here. 

He was wearing a black button down that made his arms more defined and went with his casual but stone cold appearance very well. He was a wearing a dark navy blue tie, and some intrusive thoughts definitely popped up in your mind. Your eyes trailed down to his hands, noticing how he used his thumb to brush over his other fingers lightly. Must be a nervous habit.

Sliding to sit in the black leather booth, you just now catch the attention of Aaron and once you make eye contact with him, his eyes doesn't leave yours. 

You smile mischievously at him, and you were unaware if it was because he had a certain effect on you, an effect that you hated but also loved; in that moment you wanted his hands on you. He's silent for a few minutes, as if he was thinking about what to say or do. 

"You know, for an FBI agent you sure do lack of knowing who's around you." You say breaking the silence, as a small smile plasters onto your face. This was secretly all a game to you and you loved it. 

"For an unsub, you sure do know how to get yourself caught. We have you surrounded Y/n." Aaron informs you, a cocky grin plastered on his face which also caused you to chuckle. 

"How dumb do you think I am?" You stop for a minute to tug on your bottom lip a bit, lightly bruising it before you continue. 

"You may have this place surrounded, but I'll have this place blown to pieces within a second, if I want too." You immediately notice his response to that, his jaw clenching tightly while his staring into you with those deep brown piercing eyes he had. 

"What do you—" He begins to ask before a waiter appears on the side of the both of you. 

"Hi my name is Meghan, what would you two like for the evening?" The young girl, who looked to be around her twenties had asked. She had blonde hair that was slicked back into a ponytail and had on one of the waitresses outfits on. You gave her a cheeky smile before answering the question. 

"Me and my boyfriend would like two glasses of your most finest red wine, Now wouldn't we babe?" You ask, placing your hand on Aaron's arm from across the table, giving a glance back at him, who only gave the waiter a curt nod and a thank you. She gives you both a nod back before scurrying off to get the drinks. 

"Now, what do you mean?" He says, an ice cold expression taking it's form on his face. 

You decide to half ignore his question, to instead talk about something else.

"Let's just say, I had this place in mind for the whole time. See now you thought if you trapped me, I would easily go with you because one, I don't fit the suicide by cop profile. Two, you forgot one thing. You underestimated me, because now you walked into my trap instead." 

You use your other hand, to move it between your legs, grabbing the gun that sat on the thigh gun holster you were wearing. Aiming it underneath the table, a small click was heard, indicating you turned the safety off. 

Aaron doesn't react but looks over your shoulder and into a camera. You knew it was probably some signal, so you decide to the toy with the team with your next words.

"Let me guess, your team can hear me? I mean, i'm sure Penny is worried about you, she tends to usually be over protective about the people she cares about. Or is it the wise and flirtatious David Rossi, on the other end?" 

You let out a slight laugh, he doesn't move his eyes, just having them lock onto yours in order to not give you any answer. 

"Im fine." Aaron replies, presumably not to you but to the voice that was in his ear, asking him if he was okay.

You tilt your head laying it in the hand that you previously had on Aaron's arm. "You know I have a gun in my hand. What's stopping me from taking you and the little ones out right here and now?"

"You wouldn't." He says back, letting it come out in a threatening tone. 

"Oh and why is that?" You reply back, your curiosity being peeked at. You secretly wanted to know your profile, how they thought you were and acted. 

He leans forward beckoning you forward with two fingers, like he was going to tell you a secret. "I'm a good guy, i'm not like you or the people you murder." He says in a whisper, his deep voice causing chills to run throughout your body. 

You grit your teeth, not knowing what he meant when he referred to people like you. You were nothing like the men you killed. You were trying to help the women all over the world who needed help. 

He glances around, and when you catch the view of two people sitting together, you notice their eyes glancing at your table one too many times. 

"Aaron. This dinner is supposed to be me and you, I didn't ask for an audience." You say, a playful smile creeping it's way onto your face. His eyes widen looking at yours then at the table that you had spotted. It was like he was contemplating on having them arrest you in front of everyone. 

"Ah, and before you make any sudden decisions remember I have a bomb on stand by, just itching to blow this place up." You wink at him, secretly knowing you weren't actually going to explode the place. You wasn't the type of person to hurt innocent people but you were hoping that his team thought otherwise. 

"Emily and JJ, You can leave now." He says, his tone strict and firm. You watch the two ladies from the table get up, the blonde and dark haired girl link hands as they walk pass you and Aaron. 

"See you around ladies," You quietly say too them both giving you a glare as you wave them a little goodbye.

"What is the point of this Y/n?" Aaron then asks. 

You sigh, sliding yourself more into the booth and closer to Aaron. "You know, you really weren't supposed to find out, it was me." You move your mouth closer to his ear, the words leaving your mouth as a whisper. 

You grab the navy stripped blue tie he was wearing, and fumble with it in your hands, as you now felt the microphone in it. 

Gotch ya. 

Keeping a hold over the tie, you take your thumb, moving it over the small machinery to muffle the sound that could be heard from the two of you. 

Aaron looks down at you a small bit, his eyes giving off a certain look which seemed to be—deadly; the tension in the room being as thick as butter. 

He clears his throat harshly, causing you to smile cockily. "Is someone flustered?" You assume, amused at his reaction.

He then surprises you, inconspicuously placing his large masculine hand on your upper thigh. His hand was able to engulf your thigh making it look smaller then it actually was. 

You had to admit you felt very weak in the moment. You didn't expect that he was going to play your game; but you didn't hate it, in fact it just made you all the more intrigued.


	12. Tension.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is you haven’t already, i’m on wattpad; my name is crazyxshit

As you grip the navy blue tie Aaron was wearing, his dark brown—almost black eyes, stared back deeply, into your mischievous ones. Noticing the sight of his face and the way he was peering down at you, you notice the prominent vein in his forehead, as well as his adams apple, which bulged everytime he swallowed. 

"Cat got your tongue?" You say slyly, smirking up at him. His hand was still placed on your thigh, making you feel things that weren't appropriate for the restaurant setting. 

You lay your gun down beside you, out of reach from Aaron before placing your hand back onto his tense thigh. You slowly trail the hand down his leg, maintaining eye contact with him—stopping once you felt the cold metal in his boot. Grabbing the gun that was placed inside, you pull it towards you—swiftly before he has a chance to stop you. 

He then clears his throat—roughly as he goes to try and grip your wrist, lightly with the same hand that was previously on your thigh. You both weren't oblivious to the obvious sexual tension that had builded up in the air between the both of you—at this point it seemed to just thicken out even more. You were sure that he wanted you, just like the way you wanted him. 

"You know, I believe your body and mind are not on the same page right now." You say cockily, your hand snaking its way back up his thigh, closer to his groin this time.

"I'm not the only one who's flustered." Aaron whispers, his hand finding its way back onto your thigh, rubbing his thumb in small circles against your skin. You felt a certain, pulsing sensation and you pondered with the idea of his masculine, veiny, large hands—

"If you can be quiet, I'll make you feel good. What about that?" Aaron whispers huskily into your ear, the hot air from his words causing a shock wave of chills, to run down your spine. 

Your eyes begin to flutter close, thinking of the ways you could possibly have this man, before opening them, your mind fully realizing what his plan was. 

Grabbing his wrist, which was between your thighs, you hold it still, his fingers now being millimeters away from touching your throbbing core which was covered by the red panties you wore. You pull his wrist away—letting out a sigh before speaking, "Trying to weaken me with an orgasm won't work, but I appreciate the gesture." 

"You're smarter than I thought." He shoots back, pulling his body away from yours. You grab the gun next to you, as he silently watches you, trying to profile your movements to determine the next actions you would make. 

As he finally breaks the short silence that came upon the both of you, he fixes his tie, asking the exact same question you ignored him about before, "Where is the bomb, Y/n?" 

"Hmm, I don't know but If you want everyone here to live you'll listen to me." You reply back, taking time to answer the question but also loving the control you had with the entire conversation. 

"No, I won't. I have something you want, so lets trade." He informs you, a statement that shocked you a bit. You were curious as to what he supposedly had that you might also want. 

"Go on, Im waiting." You tell him, crossing your leg against the other one, as the thigh strap you had on rubbed slightly against the skin of your other leg. 

"Your mother is alive." He says, with no reaction or emotion in his voice. 

As soon as you heard those words it was like your heart fucking dropped to your stomach. He had to be lying, There was no way she could be alive. No, you saw the letter she left you, it had her blood on it—

"Wow, jokes on you Aaron, my mother passed away." You reply rather spitefully, wanting to slap him across the face. But you didn't, you kept your cool, trying your best to remain as calm as possible. 

"No she isn't, She created a new identity by the name of Catalina Valentine. She wanted to escape from her previous life when she killed your father." 

You sat there, listening to what he had say. It was impossible, You may have never looked for her, because it was because you thought she was dead all along. Looking him in the eye, you were using trying to detect any sort of lie, trying to figure out if he was actually telling the truth. 

"So bring her to me."

"We can't do that Y/n, you know that. But I can take you to her" 

A scoff leaves your mouth, appalled that he actually thought you were going to believe him. You grasp the gun, bringing your hand up to aim the weapon at him. 

"Cute, realize I'm not as dumb—"

You hear a click behind your head, the cold metal brushing against the side of your head slightly. 

"Put the gun down, Y/n, Y/l/n." You heard as you look out of your peripheral vision to try and see the person who was currently pointing the gun at your head. 

"Ahh, the infamous Doctor Spencer Reid. The kid genius with an IQ of 180?" You assume in a light hearted tone, like he wasn't about to shoot you. 

"IQ of 187, Now put your gun down, and you can walk out of this, it's not worth losing your life over." He says, his voice sounding like a teengager but at the same time and young man. 

Your eyes stay glued onto Aaron as you stayed in the position of your gun trained on him. At what seemed like forever, but in reality only a minute you lower the gun placing it on the table. 

"Oh pretty boy, I want the bossman himself to cuff me," You smirk giving Aaron a wink at which he only shook his head at.

"Deal" He replies the dominance in his voice unwavering. You could tell how whenever he was around his team he switched more easily into the role of being the big boss man. 

You lay the gun flat onto the the table, before letting Reid grab onto it, to shove it into his pocket.

He then passes the pair of handcuffs to Hotch; As Hotch stands up walking beside you, he grips your arm up lightly, handling you like you were a delicate flower being picked from the ground. You turn around, feeling his fingertips trail down your arms before locking the cuffs. 

You could have sworn he lightly touched you above your ass, as he grabbed you by the wrists, leading you outside the restaurant. 

On one side of you stood Aaron who happened to be escorting you outside, his hands remaining themselves on your cuffs. On the other side stood Spencer Reid, in an fbi vest and was holding your gun. 

You stopped outside of an black FBI truck, one that transported prisoners from one area to another. Aaron then opens the door, letting you climb inside and a realization now hitting you. 

"Was she ever alive?" You ask, wanting him to confirm you suspicions as you sat on the cold uncomfortable metal seat. 

"No, I'm sorry, we found out you had a close bond with your mother and decided to use her as the person to lure you out with." He says, his voice sounding low and a bit muffled but you were still able to understand what he said. 

Swallowing a pain-filled sob, you rapidly blink the tears that was beginning to form in your eyes away. "Well played." You say to him, trying your best to give him a smile. 

He nods and before he closes the door you ask him what has been bothering you all night. 

"What did you mean when you said you weren't like me?" 

"I think we're all capable of unspeakable acts. Y/n you could have been someone good, you had the right intentions—just went about it the wrong way. You're not an evil person but the crimes you commit were, even with the justifiable reason you had." 

He then shut the door, not giving you a chance to answer. Hearing a small click afterwards—signifying that the door was closed. Despite being alone in the cold, semi-dark and in the back of the FBI truck, a slight smile appears on your dimly lit face. You knew this wasn't the end of something but the beginning, which would be the next time you would see Aaron Hotchner..


	13. Getting Out.

All that was to be heard, was the quiet bumps that the truck drove over; getting closer to it's destination. 

As you drove down the silent roads, the streets lights were seeping its way inside through the small windows that had barriers—making sure you wouldn't be able to break out. 

"Hellooo, you could at least talk to me, I mean it's not like I can hurt you" The driver doesn't respond, causing you to let out a sigh. 

"Whatever" You mumble, being bored out of your mind. 

A few seconds later a crash was heard, the truck coming to a stop and your body jolted forwards from the sudden impact. Groaning from the slight throbbing pain that was now occurring in your head, you turn to the driver. 

"What the fuck was that?" 

"I'm going to check it out—stay here." The man says to you his voice sounding firm, like you were able to fucking able to go anywhere. 

Letting out a huff of annoyance, you pull your cuffed wrists up to your forehead, feeling a slight bump. You must've hit your head against the annoying metal that sat across from you. 

As a few seconds passed, you heard a bomb explode, causing you to put up your guard. The handcuffs restricted some of your movements, but you prepared yourself to fight the oncoming intruder. 

The doors busted open—like you were in a movie scene and you didn't bother looking at the person who you were prepared to fight. 

You kicked them in the chest harshly, making them fall back and loose their balance. 

"Damn, you're really athletic." The person speaks, coughing a bit afterwards. 

Recognizing the voice immediately, you jump out of the truck, rushing over to help them back up. 

"Nicky! What the actual fuck? You almost gave me a heart attack." You extend your hand, and he takes it, boosting himself back onto his feet. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to scare you—just save you" He lets out a chuckle while scratching the back of his head, from your unexpected reaction. 

You laugh in response, causing him to join in with you. "Now, are you going to let me out of these or am I going to crack them onto your skull." Offering him a smile, he takes out the key from his front pocket, unlocking the metal cuffs that didn't sit as tight as they were supposed to be. 

Smiling you some-what thought it was a good gesture from Aaron that he didn't want to see you actually hurt. Rubbing your wrists you look up at Nicky, then glanced around the both of you. 

"Uhh, what did you do with the guy?" 

"Uhh, when he came around the car, I knocked him out with this" He pulled out a gun similar to the one you owned. Nicky always knew you liked keeping one on you, whether it was for protection or justmaking sure you were able to get out of a difficult position.

"Don't worry he didn't see me" He reassures you, a look of relief now passes onto your face. Though Nick was famous from his bombs, he never liked to get his hands dirty—at least not up close and personal. 

"Well I think we should get out of here, what about you?" You ask him, wrapping your arm around his. He nods down at you and as you both begin to walk to a car, he the loud rumbling of your stomach now hearing your stomach was now apparent. 

"I guess, Chinese it is?" Shooting your head up to meet his eyes, you nod rapidly, licking your lips at the talk of the delicious food you were going to consume 

...

The next morning, you woke up to the smell of fresh brewed coffee mixed with the sweetness of maple syrup and chocolate chips. Both of the smells, filled your lungs giving you a certain warmth that made you feel like home. 

Standing up from the overly comfortable bed, you walk over to the mirror taking in your appearance. You had bedhead, no makeup on and was wearing a baggy t-shirt with shorts that Nicky lent to you to wear. 

Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you make your way to the kitchen, and standing in the door way you notice Nicky with an all white apron on, that had said in red big, bold lettering; Keep Calm And Call Me Chef

Busting out a laugh, because of the sight you were seeing, it was him dancing. You make your way over to the counters, sliding to sit in one of the stools. 

"What are you laughing at?" Nicky turns around asking you, and you give him a smirk before snatching the plate of pancakes out of his hand. 

"Ugh you could have asked nicely" He playfully rolls his eyes, handing you the maple syrup. 

You pout at him, and take the fork that was already next to the plate to dig into your breakfast. It was chocolate chip pancakes, which you always loved as comfort food and take a sip of the coffee that he placed down in front you moments after. 

"Calm down there Y/n, you're going to throw up if you eat so fast." He was now sitting down on the   
stool beside you, eating pieces of his own food.

After swallowing the bite of food you had in your mouth, you stick your tongue at him, earning an eye roll and a laugh.

"We have to talk about what you plan on doing."Nicky tells you, his voice becoming low and serious. You take a sip of your coffee, letting the warm flavor run down your throat, a warm feeling spreading throughout your body. 

"Yeah, I know" You respond, equally serious. Now that you escaped the custody of the FBI, there was no way they would just let you go. You were definitely going to have to be on the run, and in all honesty you didn't mind. You loved traveling and always wanted to go to one place specifically.

...

"Okay, here's all the stuff you need, I have the jet prepared and ready to go. Your bags are packed and if you ever need something, you know how to contact me." Nicky wraps his arms around you, giving a peck on your head like a mom seeing you off to college. 

"Awee, stop being so emotional. I've been okay since forever and you being there made it even better okay?" You reassure him. You weren't much of an emotional person but you didn't want him to burst out crying. 

As you stand on your tippy toes, you place your hand on his shoulders for a little boost to give him back a peck on the cheek. When you lean away, he smiles at you and you smile back at him. 

"Don't get caught okay? I'll go to hell and back for you and if you're not allowed to die before me." Earning another laugh from Nicky, causing you to laugh along at well. 

"Now go, I wanna see you get on the plane safely." He says, and you nod your head walking over to the plane. It wasn't like you were saying goodbye forever, but every time you and him had spend time together, it made it equally harder to separate at the end of the day. 

As you climb aboard the plane, you situate yourself in the chair, you hear footsteps coming closer to you.   
Looking up, you see the familiar face of Charles and you smile at him. 

"How are you Charles?" Offering him a slight smile, he places down a water bottle and a covered plate. 

"Good Afternoon Y/n, I've been good, Nick wanted me to give you this." He tells you, gesturing to the things he placed in front of you. 

You nod at him and then look out the window, seeing Nicky with his hands in the pockets of his black jeans as a smile was on his face. 

You nod at him, and he nods back at you, both communicating without actual words. The jet begins to take off and you uncover the plate that he had Charles hand you. 

It was a brownie with a note attached to it. 

'For my one and only, favorite Protector'

You chuckle at the note and at him for being the cheesy person he was. You uncover the brownie and tear a piece of it off, placing it into your mouth before chewing it to savor the sweet flavors it had to offer.


	14. Minnesota.

"Daddy, look it's a building I made" Jack voices throughout Hotch's apartment. The 'building' he put together was of legos and was badly disfigured but Hotch didn't have the heart to tell him that. 

So he laughs and nods his head before putting down the plate of Chocolate chip pancakes he made for him. 

"Buddy, come over here and eat your breakfast." He yells out from the kitchen, gaining Jack's attention. 

As Aaron made a coffee for himself, he walked over to go sit next to the now, young boy who was stuffing his face with the golden-brown pancakes. 

Watching his son silently eat, he felt a moment of bliss and wanted it to last forever. But reality settles in and hits both Jack and Hotch. 

Beside Hotch, his phone was ringing loudly, and as he saw the contact—Jennifer Jareau he knew that it wasn't anything good.

"Hotchner." 

"We have a case, it's a bad one. It's in Minnesota, We're meeting on the jet in 30." 

Hotch looks down at the smiley Jack and inwardly sighs, disappointed he wouldn't be able to spend time with his son, like usual. 

"Okay." Hotch replies, hanging the phone up to call Jessica. 

...

As Hotch sat on the edge of the chair, Garcia pops up on the screen in front of them, waiting for one of then to point her in any direction.

"There's already two bodies, One female being in her late twenties and the other in her late thirties. They've been both kidnapped for four days before their bodies show up, each died by asphyxiation and dumped in a lake." 

"Okay so what he strangles them and puts in little to no effort in hiding them?" Morgan questions.

"Well in order for someone to do that, they would have to apply a lot of pressure and being psychically fit. Depending on the angle and grip the unsub could have on them, it would take approximately around 3 to 5 minutes." Reid interjects, as he includes facts about asphyxiation and other helpful information. 

"Okay so assuming it's a male unsub he would have to be around his 20's to 40's." Emily states in matter of factly.

"When we land, JJ and Rossi talk to the victims family—find out anything about the victims that we can use to see if they're being targeted. Spencer work on the geological profile—we need to know what forest he could go next. Emily and Morgan go to the first crime scene and Rossi and I will go to recent one." Hotch says, assigning each team member their task. 

...

As Hotch and Rossi were the last to come back from the crime scene the team had gathered a sustainable amount of evidence to give a profile. 

He was a male, who despised woman—powerful and confident ones at that. Each woman looked different but as a third body showed up they finally figured out what was truly happening. He was someone who craved power at any cost, and was someone who liked to see the victims weak and powerless. 

"Garcia, what can you tell me about the latest woman." Hotch says, as he rubs his temples stressed that him and his team was not solving this soon enough. 

"Sir, She was 35, an lawyer and represented woman who were sexually assaulted, abused and anyone woman in general." 

"Another power figure." Rossi states, not surprised at who the victim was. 

Spencer turns around, facing Garcia through the computer. "So far he's kept a rectangular pattern, If he sticks to his schedule, his next kill would be at this forest." He pushes a pushpin into the map that sat on the table. 

The team stays quiet, unsure of how they were going to determine who the unsub was or even how to catch him. While they had a profile, they weren't any closer to catching the person who was doing all of this. 

This had Hotch fuming, furious that he wasn't able to do anything about the current situation of where the case was. 

Hotch's phone started ringing, causing him to get out of his head—lifting the phone up to his ear to answer it. 

"Hotchner." 

"Aaron, Are you around your team?" Strauss says, on the other line. Hotch tries his best not to roll his eyes on cue as he hears his supervisor voice. He steps away from his team, going into another room so they wouldn't be able to hear. 

"No, I stepped away from them now. What is it?" 

"The female unsub your team caught almost a month ago. We just learned she escaped on her way to federal prison." 

"Y/n, Y/l/n.." 

Hotch was lucky that in that moment, none of his team members was there with him. They probably thought that he had just seen a ghost because of the color that left his face. He didn't know what to feel or even think. How did she escape? Why was he just hearing about this now? Was there a plan to bringing her back into custody? 

"Hotchner. Did you hear me?" Strauss repeats herself because of his sudden silence. She painted it as just him blaming himself but oh, did she know how he truly felt. 

"Y-Yes. What do you want us to do?" He asks not knowing where she would even be. 

"She's in Minnesota. I was trying to have people track her but she seems to be lying low, and she's been doing a good job so far."

"How are we going to find her then?" 

"I was hoping your technical analyst would be able to help. From what i've heard, she seems to be the best so out her to the test." 

Hotch says a quick okay and hangs up, as he proceeds to go into the room with the rest of his team members. Upon entering all of the team looks at him, and he doesn't make eye contact with any of them but faces the computer that Penelope was on. 

"Garcia, I need you to find me where Y/n is now!" Hotch's voice was demanding and firm, and she quickly typed away, even though she had about a million questions she figured now wouldn't be the best time and decided to just continue searching her database. 

...

"Boss. I'm in front of her place now." There was a silence, as the other person on the other line continued with what they had wanted to say. "Yes. I understand. Take her in alive." The person responded back to them. 

It was around 5pm and Y/n had just came back from a run. She was taking another shower because of how much she ran. It was definitely good to get outside once and awhile despite having to hide from the certain FBI agents. 

There wasn't really a way for them to find her as she was using a different alias for the apartment. 

As she got out the shower she got dressed in a blue sweatshirt that engulfed her body with a pair of black leggings that hugged her ass and legs. She threw her hair up into a bun and decided to listen to her playlist while preparing a lunch lunch for herself.

What Y/n didn't know, was that she wasn't fully alone...


	15. Strangers.

Turning the shower on, at a cold, warm like temperature, you slip off the sweaty clothes you were wearing while running. It was one of those showers that was made of glass and that you had to stand in, which you liked because it gave you space.

Once the you smacked a glob of conditioner inside your hair as you take the time to wash yourself with the unscented body wash that you had for awhile.

Afterwards you put on matching white underwear along with a comfortable white bra. On top of it, you decided to wear a blue sweatshirt and black leggings that you felt comfortable in.

As you got out, you decided to listen to some music while preparing yourself a salad—one made up of fruits along with a your favorite kind of smoothie.

As you turned on the blender, you heard a knock on the door and rolled your eyes. You already knew that it was probably your neighbor's kids as they were constantly roaming the halls making a whole bunch of noise.

You switch the blender off, and out down the music as you make your way to the door. Swinging it open, you were met with a gun pointed in the middle of your forehead.

The stranger who stood in front of you cocks the gun back, showing that it wasn't on safety anymore.

"Wow, I thought it was have been harder to catch you." The male in front of you scoffs. He grabs your arm, slightly twisting it behind your back, pulling you close to him.

In that moment, you wanted nothing more then to drop kick the asshole in the face but you knew better. If you were going to get out of your current situation alive you had to be smart.

His mouth comes close to your ear, causing you to feel his breath on your neck. "You're going to listen, if you don't I will kill you and whoever you care about."

Clenching your jaw, you said okay as he held the gun to your back, leading you outside.

Once you were in front of the side car door, you bump your head back, hitting him in the nose. He stumbled back and you turned around pushing him up against the brick wall. You arm was up to throat and he sneered at you.

"Who the fuck sent you." You whisper harshly, the words coming out of you in a ball of building rage.

As you were about to apply pressure on his throat to try and find out who he was working for or what his plan was you felt the cold barrel hit the back of your head.

_Shit a partner—you thought as your body involuntarily drop to the ground._

You were confused on who was out to get you but you also had a pretty good guess. After all, being a professional hitwoman came with it's cons and one them was being hunted.

_Darkness. It was something you were used too. Hell, you had a budding relationship with it. Yet it still scared you. The one question that was constantly on your mind was if you could beat it. Was it something you can fight, because you were good at that. Or was it something you just had to accept? Accepting something was never your strong suit because you were probably the most stubborn person on the planet. Then your mind wondered over to the different possibilities of your life. Would you still be doing what you were doing if your parents lived? if you didn't allow your ex-fiancé to step all over you. You couldn't possibly have answers to all these questions, yet they were still apart of your thoughts. Growing up, you wanted to help people and you'd imagined that Penny considered herself being apart of the BAU was helping. No matter how the friendship ended, you were glad that she was happy now. You didn't want to say that you weren't helping people— you most definitely were, but was it the wrong way? Could you have ever been apart of something good? Or because of how your life was set up from the start, that you were destined to be bad. To have a tainted mindset._

A splash woke you up, and you look around to see where you were. There was two people in front of you a pale but slender redhead woman along with a white and completely baldheaded guy. The guy was dressed in all black—same with the girl and he had an array of tattoos over his face and head.

You tried moving your hands and legs but you weren't able too. Turning your head you saw you were chained up to the ceiling, and your legs were chained down to the ground—constricting your movements. Letting your head drop to your chest, you mentally curse yourself at the current position you were in.

"What the fuck do you want" You spat, as the guy gripped you by your chin, forcing you to look up into his deep blue eyes.

"It's not us that wants something—" He says, in a Russian accent, as you narrow your eyes at him.

"Shush, Dimitri. Bring the other one so we can deal with them and just get this over with." The female impatiently interrupts, from behind him.

The guy known as Dimitri steps back, allowing the woman to step up closer to you, her green eyes peering at you like she was trying to stare into your soul.

For a moment, there was an intense stare between you two, while in the background the sound of the door closing shut became apparent.

"Now I have no idea why he needed us to do this, but I can't say I'm complaining." The woman who also had an Russian accent says.

Rolling your eyes, you laugh; What she wanted was to see you scared and you weren't going to give her that satisfaction.

She whispers something in Russian before taking a knife from her belt, and cutting your sweater down the middle. It revealed your white bra and stomach and you spit out a secret 'fuck you.' You decided to stay quiet, not wanting to make things worse for yourself.

"Quiet now, huh bitch?" Her words laced with venom.

You look back up at her, watching as she twirls the blade in her hand, the blade pointing into her finger.

"Who are you working for?" You ask, another attempt at gaining any kind of information.

Instead of an answer, you feel the cold metal blade prick you right underneath your bra causing you to wince. A sudden stinging sensation hits you along with pain, but you manage to stay quiet for the most part.

A weak grunt leaves your lips as you try to struggle out of the cuffs, only able to move your body.

"Hmm, You're taking the pain quite better then the others." The redhead says quietly like she was talking to herself but also at you.

"You fucking bitch. Why don't you unchain me and I'll show you" You narrow your eyes at her, ignoring the pain and the drops of blood that started appearing at your side.

She laughs, a manically evil one that made her sound like some kind of witch.

"You know this guy called us and started talking about how he wanted you tortured for someone you killed. Blah blah blah."

_Shit. Who the fuck found out it was you. You left no evidence whatsoever and you weren't even discovered until—the fucking politician. He had a brother but you didn't expect him to fucking place a hit on you. That looks like another problem your going to have to take care of now._

Your thoughts are interrupted by the girl when she grips your chin, forcing your eyes on hers.

"Ah ah ah, We haven't even started yet." She says, an evil smirk appearing back up onto her face.

She takes the blade and scrapes it—deeper this time, into the lower and opposite side of your stomach.

A scream breaks through you, as you feel your body tremble. The stinging sensation mixed with the jolting of the pain from both cuts made you feel like you were dying.

She drops your chin, your energy being drained causes your head to just hit your chest. You could feel yourself slipping in and out of reality, when you suddenly hear a door open.

You let out a grunt, as you try to lift your head up but to no avail it stays in place.

"Your not getting away with this." A dominant voice spoke. It was different from the other man's voice but it was someone you'd recognize.

You heard a gun click indicating the safety was off and then shortly after the sound of someone being knocked unconscious. Trying your best you glance to the side, now recognizing the man beside you.

" _Aaron.._ " You try to say but because you were so exhausted, his name left your mouth as somewhat of a mumble.

"Huh looks like he was right." the voice that belonged to Dimitri said.

"Yeah yeah, now wake him up. We have a few hours left."

That was the last thing you had heard before slipping into an unconscious state.


	16. Hostage.

_Impulsively Hotch drove to Y/n's house, alone on top of that. As soon as he heard Garcia tell him the address, he went straight to the apartment not realizing the danger that would await for him.._

After what had felt like hours Hotch finally woke up, someone got him out of the vehicle and started pushing him down and into a dimly lit room, making sure that a gun pointed at his head throughout the entirety.

It was dark and as soon as he entered, there was girl who's arms was chained; hanging above her as her head was dropped down at her chest.

Her hair covered her face and droplets of blood was dripping from her body.

"You're not getting away with this" Hotch spoke to the woman who held a red-bloody stained knife and to the man who held the gun at him.

He knew immediately that the knife was used on the girl who was unconscious but was able to hear some mumbling coming from her.

Hotch knew this situation didn't look good for him and the girl beside him who may or may not be Y/n. Hotch was once again met with the cold barrel of a gun to the back his head and before slipping into an unconscious state once again, he heard her say his name.

" _Aaron.._ "

Immediately recognizing the voice, for some reason Hotch wanted to reach out to her. He wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be okay and that they would get out of here.

But he couldn't. As much as he wanted too he wasn't able too. He tried to say her name back as an response but the state of unconscious overwhelmed him.

«——————»

What seemed to be a few hours later, Hotch groggily opened his eyes, a pain pulsing in his wrists. He moves his head to look around the room, the familiar dim lights helping his cloudy vision as he spots you, and how you were chained to a piece of wood that hung from above.

"Fuck." He whispers to himself, as the cuffs he wore was skintight on him, securing the fact that he wasn't able to get out of them.

As he tried to move his legs around, he failed realizing he was tied to the legs of the chair that he sat on.

The seemingly old-dirty brown door opens, both a woman and man came inside and Hotch took note of their appearance—hopefully to tell the team later.

"Oh, why look who's awake." The woman spoke, walking over to you and gripping your chin to look up at her then at where Hotch was.

"Hey, leave her alone." Hotch's voice beam his tone raised and threatening. Despite being in the crazy fucking situation that you both were in, he was trying to save you or at least buy some time from any harm being done. As much as he hated to admit it-

A genuinely humored laugh breaks out from the woman as she looks over to the male nodding at him.

"Dimitri, show our lovely agent what happens when he tries to be a hero." She says to him, as he walks over to Hotch.

In sudden movements, Dimitri places tape onto Hotch's mouth before landing a hard punch in his stomach. Hotch hurls forward the chair moving along with him as he tries to take the painful blows.

"Let me guess. John Law's brother put you both up to this. He's such a pussy that he didn't want to get his hands dirty so he hired the both of you to kill me."

You finally speak, your voice weak most likely to the pain and dryness that made your voice hoarse but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh well look at this. You're smarter then you look." The female speaks in an amused tone finding this whole situation somewhat entertaining.

A pained, weak, small laugh breaks from you in response, while Hotch was trying to recover from the blow he took and Dimitri's attention was now on you and on his partner.

"Listen, up bitch, I don't know what's so funny but you're not going to be laughing when i'm done with you." Her tone quickly changing, furious that you had the nerve to even laugh at her as some sort of mockery.

She walks over to the table that had a small tray on top of at the which included tools—most likely for torture.

"Anastasia—" Dimitri begins to say, he gets cut off by her. confused at was happening.

"Dimitri, Иди на улицу. Я сообщу тебе, когда закончу с этой чертовой сучкой."(Go outside. I'll let you know when I'm done with this damn bitch) She whispered roughly to him in Russian.

You understood what she said and was busy on trying to figure out how to escape instead of a comeback.

You hoped with one of them out the room it would be easier to fight your way out. Anastasia then does something unexpected—she unchains you and places you into a chair that was faced across Hotch.

The blood from a few hours ago of you injuries was already starting to dry up and bruises were starting to form. Your entire body ached as the pain shot throughout your system.

Anastasia then pulls Hotch back up onto the chair as she takes the knife out from her back pocket and drags it across Hotch's white button up tearing it apart.

His shirt splits open, exposing his tone and masculine body. He didn't have an six-pack but you can tell he worked out on a daily basis.

Mentally kicking yourself for getting distracted by the sight, you bring your head back to where it was needed as you payed attention to your surroundings.

You knew you wasn't going to have a enough time to reach and grab a weapon as the chains on your legs limited your reach. As the rest of the chain extended enough for you to get up and walk a shirt distance, at best a few feet. It definitely wasn't going to be easy to break out of.

Anastasia's voice is then what breaks the planning you been doing in your mind.

"Want to know how we found this one?" She rhetorically asks, an evil grin playing at the ends of her mouth. She rips the tape off his mouth causing a grunt from Aaron due to the suddenness. She doesn't waste time with giving you a chance to answer as she continues. "Well he got out of this black SUV and just walked over to us. And the coincidence is that just as we were stuffing you into the back of a truck, he tries to be a knight in shining armor."

She then grips his raven colored hair with one hand, pulling his head harshly back while using her other one to hold the metallic silver blade diagonally against his neck, not fully pressing it into his skin but you knew he was still able to feel the cold metal on his skin.

"Poor guy, I guess not all hero-"

Finally having enough of her spouting bullshit, you force your body up, ramming straight into her, tackling her down to the floor.

The sudden motion causes her to drop the knife, and lands across Aaron's lap, which you see out of the side.

She leans back, and kicks you in the stomach which causes you to stumble off her, a pain shooting throughout your body once again as you try your best to ignore it.

Spitting out the blood mixed with saliva that formed in your mouth, she walks over to you and acting on instinct, you take her arm and twist around her back throwing her onto the floor.

Using the little strength you had left, you lean back and swiftly took the knife that sat on Aaron's lap causing a grunt from him, one that seemed to be in a menacing 'be careful with how harsh you are' way.

You held the knife in your hand as best as you could before jabbing it into Anastasia's leg, in a place that she would definitely be okay to walk in a few weeks—if she got the proper medical training.

You notice her fall to ground rapidly, letting out curses and grunts of pain. With the way you stabbed her, it made it hard for her to move any of her limbs so you tried to find a key or something that she may have on her.

Spotting a bobby pin in her hair, you snatch it and move away from her. Focusing on the locks that were kept tightly around your feet, you fumble with the pin, trying to unlock each of them.

As you unlock the first one, you move onto the second one as a voice breaks you from your concentration.

"What are your plans for the guy outside the door?" Aaron asks you calmly, despite his hands still cuffed around the chair.

You don't answer him right after, a silence filling the room. You didn't have any form of protection and you were in a great deal of pain and was not ready to fight another person. "If I were you, I'd worry more about yourself then the guy who just tried to kill you." You shoot back to him, as the second lock, looses it's grip on you and falls to the floor.

"Unlock me, and we can work together-"

You scoff, causing him to abruptly shut up. You rub your ankles and legs ignoring the exhaustion you were in as you looked back up at Aaron.

"Funny. Don't try and use your tactics on me. At the end of the day you're an FBI agent, your priority will always be catching the bad guys."

"My life right now is the priority at stake right now." He shoots back quickly narrowing his eyes at you.

As you finally manage to lift yourself up front the ground, you almost collapse but manage to hold yourself steady by using the dirty table that had a spread of varying tools.

"Your hurt, and I'm pretty sure my team is tracking me which means in any minute they're going to find us. Let me help you Y/n." The words he spoke were soft and comforting, but you knew better then to believe him. His work was about catching unsub's and he _definitely_ seemed like the type to bring work home.

A sigh leaves your lips and you eyes land on a spot of where a gun—most likely Aaron's, as it seemed to be the one you took off him at the diner. The day already seemed like it was years ago, when in reality it was just a few weeks.

You disconnect from the table you were holding onto, making your way past Aaron and to the gun that was on the floor, probably falling during your fight with Anastasia.

Picking it up, a shiny glint draws your eye to it and you look around to see a small silver key that you knew belonged to the handcuffs Aaron was wearing.

You take that as well and now realized that you were also shirtless. Fuck. You didn't want to face Dimitri shirtless and it wasn't like you were able to fix your own shirt as it was torn beyond repair.

Aaron tried to figure out why you were behind him and why you were so quiet and still, until he spotted your torn remains of your shirt.

"Y/n you can use my shirt to cover yourself." Aaron states, making you whip your head around, confused on why he was helping you.

"Is this a trick?" Unsure of why you asked, when he can obviously lie to you.

Nevertheless, you unlock the cuffs and he slips his arms out of his half ripped shirt before handing it too you.

As he rubs his sore wrists, you stick the gun in the back of your waist band before slipping the white shirt on, and tying it in the middle of your stomach as it now took the form of some type of cropped shirt.

"Thank you." You say, a sudden awkwardness as he was now shirtless as you his only top on. He gives a hum in response as he began to start untying the rope that bonded his legs to the chair legs.

Walking over to the door, you open it seeing a flight of stairs that lead to an upstairs. Before walking up you look back at Aaron, "You're not giving up on finding me, are you?" A slight smile at his never ending determination.

"Not until your behind those metal bars." He says, his face hardening, a secret feeling lying behind his brown eyes.

"Guess i'll be seeing you soon, Aaron Hotchner." You say, blowing a kiss at him, as you force yourself up the stairs.


	17. Passing Weeks.

**_A few weeks later_ **

As the weeks passed by, bruises formed all over your torso from the incident. You were glad you hadn't been injured worse as you would have to go to a hospital, which was your last resort.

You managed to take care of the bruises and now you were left with long scars that went across your abdomen.

One week after escaping from your last encounter you decided to go back to Virginia and decided to lay low, especially after everything going on.

No one knew you were there, _you made sure of that_. You decided that it would be best to stay where nobody would expect you to be, while you searched for Dimitri. _You hadn't forgotten him_ but you hoped he had forgotten you.

The last couple of weeks were boring as you were on bed rest and tried your best to heal so you could go back to what you were originally doing. Putting the bad men to rest.

You were now laying in your bed, your laptop in front of you as began eating a bowl of your favorite type of ice cream. You were watching your newest show obsession _New Girl_ and your heart melted for both Nick and Jess.

Their voices blared out from your laptop filling the room—until you got alert from your phone, which sat on the bedside table that was next to the bed.

Pausing your show, you carefully put down the bowl that was in your hand on top of the bed, moving over to pick up your phone.

_Unknown_

_**1 Attachment**_

Confusion quickly fills you as a bunch of questions run inside your head. Who was this person? Why were they texting you? How did they even get your phone number?

You put in the the password to your phone before clicking the attachment to play the video.

"My name is Isabelle Loreno. If you- want my safe return, you will come to the place we first met at before midnight. If you don't, I-it will only make it worse for me. If you fail to show up," _oh god_ she breaks the script choking back on a sob before continuing "or I will die."

You tighten the grip of your phone within your hands as a ball of anger rushes through you. _No, this isn't happening._

The strings of your heart felt like it was being tugged on as a wave of nauseousness appears. A million questions ran through your head as you got up, going to your dresser to change.

You changed into a pair of plain but comfortable leggings, and a matching long-sleeve turtleneck that clung onto your body.

You were able to move around freely which was an advantage you had. You just hoped that you weren't too out of practice to take down whoever had kidnapped Isabelle.

As you grabbed the new Glock 17 that was hidden in your closet but in plain site, where it was easily accessible.

You had it delivered to you a week after you settled into your new apartment, vowing to yourself that you would never let another situation like the one you just got out of happen to you again.

Going back to your laptop, your fingers glided across the keyboard, searching, tracing and doing whatever you can to find the location of the message. Keeping an eye on the time, you saw it was around six pm.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit!_ Where can he be keeping her? You replayed the message over and over again, trying to analyze every detail and every second.

As every hour went by, was another hour Isabelle had less of, and you weren't going to let her die, _you just couldn't_. You weren't going to lose another person you cared about.

After your mom, you _promised yourself_ no one else you cared about were going to die. _Not like this._

You paced around the apartment, your hands on your head trying to find out where she could be.

The sound of her scared and shaky voice fills your head once again, "... _you will come to the place we first met at before midnight.."_

Realizing the biggest part of the message, you finally put together the puzzle, knowing where she was at. _More specifically where he was at._

Quickly grabbing your keys off the countertop, you leave your apartment, hopping inside the car to take it out of the parking lot, pressing onto the gas pedal, to hurriedly take you to your destination.

«——————»

"Rossi, what's happening?" Hotch asks him, walking in with Prentiss, Reid, and Morgan, to see his friend's face taking the form of an noticeably panicked expression.

"Hotch, I think you should see this." JJ says, before turning around to press play on a video that was displayed across the screen.

The video showed a woman that was all too familiar to Hotch and Rossi, but left the team a bit confused.

_"My name is Isabelle Loreno. If you- want my safe return, you will come to the place we first met at before midnight. If you don't, I-it will only make it worse for me. If you fail to show up," oh god she breaks the script choking back on a sob before continuing "or I will die."_

The video ends, a silence casting over the whole team causing each of them to take in what they had just seen. Hotch is the first one to break the silence, by clearing his throat.

"Dave, Do you know of anyone who wanted to hurt Isabelle?" Hotch questions, thinking of the possibilities of why she was specifically targeted.

"No, we went on a few dates but she genuinely seems like a nice and thoughtful woman, one who didn't have trouble with people." He states, matter factly.

"Okay, then it has to be Y/n. She's close to her and anyone who wants revenge on Y/n, would most likely use the people around her as an advantage."   
Prentiss cuts in, connecting the dots that piece together the puzzle quite perfectly.

"Then this is to be intended for Y/n but given to you as a sort of challenge. The unsub seems to have control of this situation. He wants to show his dominance and lets us and her know that he has the upper hand." Reid continues on.

"Garcia, Find out where Y/n might be at now and have Kevin trace the video. Reid analyze the video and see what clues you might be able to get from it. Morgan and Prentiss, go to Isabelle's current workplace to see what we can find out. JJ, contact any relatives for her and Rossi and I will go to her apartment." Hotch orders authoritatively, assigning each team member their task.

The team disperses, each of them rushing because they knew they were all on a time limit.

There was a challenge, of who would get there, who would die and who would survive. All the answers seemed to be up in the air as it was too early to tell.

A few hours later the time was now seven pm and there were all gathered back at the office. "Sir, the video was sent from a burner phone, and it's not active anymore." Garcia says, sadness filling her voice.

Hotch rubbing his fingers together thinking of what the message could mean. "Reid, do you have anything?" He asks the genius of the group who was writing something on a whiteboard.

"I think so. The part where she says "... _come to the place we first met at before midnight..."_ If this message is intended for Y/n, then she will be at where they first met at not where Rossi and You first met her at."

"Pen, search for anything newspapers, articles or anything that might indicate where Isabelle and Y/n first interacted." JJ says, relaying Reid's message in a more clarifying way.

"Okay, let me work my magic." Garcia replies, her fingers pressing on each of the keys in an hurried but skilled state. Every day, Garcia managed to 'wow' the team with her skills helping them all out with information, support and even as a friend to talk too.

The sounds of her typing was the only thing to be heard in the room as the team patiently waited for any ounce of information that she could give them.

"Guys.. I think I found something" She says, her face staring back at her screen.

Looking at her blank stare, they weren't able to tell if it was bad news or good. Sad enough to say, she had become pretty numb to the horrifying things that they dealt with on a daily basis.


	18. Jazz Clubs.

Stepping out of the car, you slam the door shut out vigorously as anger ran throughout your entire body. You now stood in front of an old building that had recently been turned into a warehouse. The air felt cool against your skin, as the hair strands dangled in front, framing your face.

You knew you were at the right place, because you knew the history this place had. After all, this is _where you met Isabelle_. The memory of that night shortly replays in your mind, causing you to slightly smile.

«——————»

_Sitting on a stool you had a martini in your hands. You sipped it, looking around to observe your surroundings._

_'A girl could never be too careful' You reminded yourself, a saying your mother always used to talk to you about._

_You decided to take the night off from your identity as Lady A, and decided to go to a Jazz Club that had just opened up._

_It was a good distraction from the reminder that today marked the second year, of your ex-fiancé's disappearance. Or at least that's what you told the people who had asked you._

_Sipping on your martini, you hear a argument erupt between a man and woman from the other side of the club._

_Turning your head, you listened in for a few minutes before deciding what course of action you would take._

_"Jeez leave me alone, I already told you I'm not interested in any favors." The woman says out, her voice wavering in a shaky mannered._

_"You know it's a good deal." The man whispers back creepily, now grabbing onto Isabelle's forearm._

_Swiftly getting up from your seat, you march your way quickly to where the occurrence was happening, your white-red louboutin heels clicking against the wooden floor. Your heels matched your outfit, a short white satin off shoulder dress that fitted your body in a flattering way._

_"She said, Leave her alone." You spit to the man, your tone sharp and threatening._

_"Aye, bitch, This is between me and her, mind your damn business." He says, the drunken state in his voice being clearer then ever._

_He pushes the side of your shoulder, and you smoothly grip his being away from the frightened woman, slamming his head and body onto an empty nearby table._

_You had a good grip on his arm, twisting it up his back as your other hand was placed onto his head._

_"I suggest if you know what's good for you, You would fucking leave." You say in a whisper, annoyed of his presence._

_"Alright, Alright!" He quickly says, groaning in a state of pain._

_Letting up on him, he stumbles back, mumbling curses to the two of you as he makes his way out of the club._

_"Fucking asshole" You whisper to yourself, placing your hands onto your waist._

_"Thank you." The feminine voice from behind you breaks you from your thoughts as you turn around offering a friendly smile._

_She was in a beautiful black sparkly gown that had a slit which showed more skin on one leg then the other._

_"No problem."_

_"Uhm- I'm Isabelle. The performer for tonight. Would you like to get a drink and talk after I'm done?" She says, a small hopeful glint in her eyes._

_You weren't typically the type of person who wanted to be close with a lot of people or even had friends for that matter. One drink wouldn't hurt. Would it?_

_"Sure. And i'm Y/n, Y/l/n by the way."_

_She nods her head before sliding next to you, to link your arms with one another. "Let me show you the rest of the place." She adds on, a cheerful voice taking it's place despite what had occurred a few minutes prior._

«——————»

Drawing your gun, you grasp it tightly, keeping it beside you as you tread carefully into the warehouse.

"Helloooo. You know, if you really wanted me, you could have just tried what you already failed at." Your voice bounces off the walls, echoing for what seems to be miles.

Keeping your ears and eyes opened for any sudden sounds besides the clanking of which your black boots made against the floor.

"Stop being a fucking coward and show your face-"

A loud feminine shriek disrupted your taunting, causing you to run towards the noise. It had come from behind a large sliding door.

Using one your hands and foot, you use your strength to kick the door to the side, causing it to fly open.

As soon as you walked in the plain grey room you felt so many different things at once.

It was Dimitri—exactly who you expected as he held a terrified Isabelle to his chest. The metal tip of the gun he had in his hand was pointed at her head.

"Ha. Who's a coward again?" He taunts, as you walked closer to the pair.

Isabelle was in a simple black tank top and grey sweats. You were able to tell that he held her for a few hours but less then a day. You wanted to so badly tell her how sorry you were for getting her involved, but now wasn't the time.

_You had to save her, protect her like you should have protected your mother._

Ignoring his question, you finally respond. "Leave her out of this. You know you make for a bad hitman. Couldn't even _kill someone_ right."

You noticed how Dimitri got angrier, his cheeks going red and his posture more tense. "You bitch. Realize I will kill your little friend right here. Then kill you as well."

"Please. Please, Let me go!" Isabelle cries. You couldn't imagine how she felt— _confused, angry, betrayed._

"Alright! What do you want? Just let her go." You say, the gun you had brung with you still in your hand. You couldn't risk shooting him as he would be able to shoot Isabelle as well.

"I want you to pay for my partner. She's now locked up because of you-"

"No. She's locked up because she kidnapped and tortures a fucking federal agent. The same one who is chasing me." You cut in, not being able to let him continue talking the complete bullshit he truly believed.

Dimitri got quiet, looking away from as if he something else was more important and needed his undivided attention.

 _"Consider this payback."_ He says, and in an instant a shot rings through the room.


	19. Caught Up.

Once the shot rings throughout the room, the sudden noise makes your heart drop straight to your stomach.

You heard a sob come from in front of you which turned out to be Isabelle as someone came from behind you and rushed to her side, dragging her out of harms way.

On the floor next to her, Dimitri laid on the ground a sizable hole in the middle of his forehead as the blood ran down the side of his head.

Spinning around instantly, you face the people who saved her but not before dragging your arms up, pointing the gun that was in your hands at _him_.

You knew you were screwed, after all you was surrounded by at least three of them.

"Put the gun down Y/n. I don't want too do this if I don't have too." He spoke, his face being serious then ever.

" _Agent Hotchner_. We meet again." You reply, hiding your slight panic with a cocky smile.

There he stood with his good looking team backing him. You did your research on all of them so you recognized them.

Aaron stood in the middle another 2 males on each side of him and another woman standing beside one of them. He had his gun trained onto you as you didn't mind to survey his appearance. Taking in his look of a seemingly usual white button up, his sleeves were rolled up midway, exposing his veiny arms which you gave you the idea of him working out. It was paired with his navy blue tie that peeked through from the top of his FBI vest.

On the left side of him was Derek Morgan, his stance strong and manly, a typical guy you would probably see around the club. He had on a black shirt underneath the FBI vest, his gun trained straight at you, his eyes watching you.

Next to him, stood a blonde girl that went by the name of Jennifer Jareau. Her hair was slicked back into a slick ponytail. She wore a grey short sleeve with a FBI vest on, as her gun was lowered, like she knew she wasn't in immediate danger.

On the right side of Aaron, was the familiar pretty boy you saw the last time they arrested you, Spencer Reid. His medium toned brown hair flopped in front his face as he wore a blue button up, similar to Aaron's and his tie peeked up from his vest as well.

You assumed both Rossi and Emily were outside with Isabelle and while there was more pressing matters at hand, you were just glad that she was now safe.

"I know all you wanted to do was to be save Isabelle, after all you care about her right." The blonde girl spoke.

Moving your head slightly to face her a scoff leaves from your mouth.

"You don't know me. You know of me. At least you don't know me like how your boss does. Or like how Penny does." You respond back simply, as your lips twitch to shoot back a simple smile. You had nothing to smile about after all, you were either about to get shot by one of them or be arrested.

"I don't know you, but I know you had all these terrible things happened to you that you didn't deserve. That nobody does deserve happen to them."

 _Empathy_.

_Pity._

You didn't know what she was trying to do, but you hated it. It was like your parents funeral again. How they all felt bad because of your past. You wanted to rewrite it.

"Y/n. You killed so many people, and you're right they don't know you, but Garcia does. She wouldn't want you in a death trap like this. You were her best friend once." Aaron jumps in the conversation, earning your attention.

"She hated Garcia. She would always have people call her Penelope." You said back to them sternly. "She thought Garcia was always to official but I guess she was different now.'

"Different isn't always bad. Y/n be different. This _isn't_ what _your mom would've wanted for you._ " Aaron says to her rather softly, breaking the moment of silence.

Despite his tone, the words strike you rather harshly at the mere mention of your mother. How did he knew? Did Penelope tell him, or did they have her research reports surrounding them?

"No. Don't you dare mention her. You have no right to talk about her." You quickly say in defense. The words poured out of you with a certain tone that made him knew he shouldn't have overstepped.

"I don't, and I'm sorry. But think about it Y/n just turn yourself in. You have nowhere to go or run. I-" He begins to corner you as your own eyes observe the team who seemed to be very attentive to the conversation.

_No shit, you're dangerous to them after being a professional hit woman, you remind yourself._

"Okay." You simply say, letting a sigh leave your lips as you intentionally cut Aaron off. You drop the gun by your side, as you remembered something that would come in handy later.

Aaron doesn't think about how simply you've given yourself up or why you surrendered yourself so easily. But he does know that he will personally see you through. He will lock you up if he has to do it himself and when that moment happens his _thoughts and conscience will both be clear of your presence._

So he simply walks over to you, bring the both of your hands behind you not before he lightly drags a finger down your arm as he then handcuffs you. His hands linger there, as he roughly but lustfully grips you by the forearm, dragging you out the warehouse.

Being placed inside the back of an FBI van, you look out to see Isabelle standing nervously as she bite at the skin that surrounded her fingernail. She was still standing with Emily and Rossi but for a split second you both shared a look.

Rossi was telling her something and by the looks of it, she couldn't believe what she was hearing it. You could tell by the way her head snapped back at him, and the way he put his hand on her shoulder rubbing it in a comforting manner.

The sound of the car door being shut startles you as you whip around to look at the driver. It was none other then the man that you had fucked all those nights ago.

"Ahhh, is this where you're driving out to our date. After all gotta make up for all the lost time huh?" You playfully push, knowing you just wanted to get on his nerves.

His body tensed, as you discreetly saw his hands grip at the steering wheel so hard his fingers turned almost white.

"Be careful there, don't want to pop a vessels now." A slight chuckle breaks from you, due to your witty statement.

"Just, sit down and shut up." He tries to say dominantly but it comes our rather quietly, sounding like he hadn't expected you to catch him so off guard.

"Make me." You shoot back at him, before dragging your eyes back to face the window.

Aaron doesn't respond, but takes the car out of the parking spot and drives off to wherever they were about to hold, presumably an interrogation room. For some reason, seeing the trees pass by and the different parts of the sky, calmed your nerves not knowing that next stunt you pull would work or not.

 _All in due time_ , you said to yourself the words repeating yourself like a song on an endless loop.


	20. Interrogation

Hotch and his team stood behind the one sided glass, clearly being able to see Y/n as she wasn't able to see them.

"What's the tactic?" Rossi asks, looking at their Unit Chief.

If Hotch was being honest he didn't know either. It probably wasn't even the best idea for him to be the one interrogating her because of his precious involvement with Y/n but he knew her profile better then one.

Everything she did, it was personal. The way she killed the men, she made sure they suffered beforehand. She was someone that would go to hell and back for the people she loved or cared about. But that was if you were able to even get close to her.

Hotch knew all too well that she had walls builded as high as prisons around her. If anyone was to make her _vulnerable_ he knew _exactly_ what to do. Though he didn't want to use that card. Not now, or hopefully ever.

"Prentiss and Dave go in. See if you can get anything out of her. I need to go do something." Hotch tells them, causing all of his fellow team members to give each other confused looks. Afterwards, they disperse—all going to do what was asked of them and to see if they could get anything from the infamous Lady A.

«——————»

The only sound that was to be heard in the brightly lit but depressingly, dull dark grey room was your nails clicking against the metal table.

As you began to shift uncomfortably in your seat, causing the metal chair to clank lightly against the floor you were quickly growing tired of the silence and loneliness that had seemed to seep into the atmosphere.

"Hellooo, I know you guys are watching me, you can at least talk to me face to face." You say light heartily, breaking the silence as you raise your still cuffed hands to wave at the glass.

For a few moments, you look straight at the glass, being able to see yourself. You started wondering what would happen to you. Figuring, it was only an _matter of time before they started barking demands at you._

It was considerably funny, as _you_ were supposed to be the one making the _demands—_ trying to get yourself out of the hole you _supposably_ dug yourself in, but in reality it wasn't actually going to be like that.

The creaking of the opening metal door ripped you out of your thoughts causing you to look up and see who was it.

"Ahh, _Emily Prentiss_ and _David Rossi_. We meet again." You chuckle making their presence known, as they walk over to take a seat on the opposite side of you, replying with nothing to your statement.

After the awkwardness seem to pass, Emily was the first to break the silence, folding her hands together, as she trained her eyes to focus onto you.

"So I see you know about us, but why don't you tell us about yourself." It sounded like a suggestion but you knew it wasn't.

"I mean, what can you find out from me that you can't find out from Penny?" You shoot back, leaning your upper body into your arms, which were now placed on top of the cold-metal table.

"You're right, but tell me how did you manage to escape the FBI van? We believe you have a partner, it was impossible for you to take him on by yourself." She says almost like she was impressed.

"Hm, I don't know. Isn't it your job to find out?" Directing the question back onto her. _Deflection,_ a skill you learned when you decided to take a social class a few years back.

"Well I suppose you're right." A light chuckle proceeds to leave the attractive woman's mouth as you ignore her and begin to drag your eyes over the infamous David Rossi.

You took in his behavior of how he now acted when he was around you. _Distant, bothered and uncomfortable._ Much more different then how he was the first night you met him. Yet you couldn't blame him though. You weren't who they expected you to be.

"So, how's Isabelle?" The mention of her name forced him to catch your eye contact, rightfully so considering the question was directed at him.

"Fine." He answers rather quick and sharp, as you observe how he clenched his jaw at your calm demeanor.

"You know, I care about her. I hope you understand I never meant to put her into harm's—"

He scoffs not letting you finish. "Yet you did. She almost got _killed_ because of you." He then gets up, the sounds of his anger filled steps prominent as he walks out of the room, shutting the door with more force then necessary.

A long silence casts over the room as you longly stare at the bleak door that Dave used to leave, the last few minutes replaying in your head on a loop, alot more times then you can count.

"I'll be right back." Emily softly says, leaving the room as well this time more peacefully. An exhale escapes you, one that you were unaware of even holding.

«——————»

In Garcia's room or what she like to call her 'Bat Cave' she was biting on the end of a pen nervously, as she awaited for any kind of information about Y/n.

After all this time she couldn't believe it. Her college best friend, the _darkened moon_ she considered to be the other half of her _brightly-shined sun_ was an _unsub_.

When she first found out, she started distracting herself by buying gifts for Spencer, Emily and JJ's kids. That was until Derek snapped her out of it, saying they needed her to be focused on finding Y/n and being " _the baddest badass they've ever seen_."

Sighing the blonde leaned back onto her chair, thinking about her once fun college experience. Just then a sudden opening of a door breaks her concentration causing her to come face to face with the person.

There her stern boss stood, Unit chief Aaron Hotchner. "Garcia, I need you to do something." The sudden question, sparked Garcia's interest.

She was sure it was another favor about her techy skills so she spun her chair around and cracked each of her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Okay, What am I look—"

"Garcia. I want you to come with me to interrogate Y/n." He states, like it was something she did on a daily. She never even stepped inside that room before and he wanted her to interrogate someone? She wasn't even a real profiler.

Standing up quickly, Garcia felt like her eyes were about to pop out her skull as she started to pace around the room, trying to find something she occupy herself with to seem busy.

"Sir, with all due respect I can't. I have a personal relationship with her and it wouldn't be—"

"That's all the more reason why I need you to be in there. She refers to you as Penny, she got offended when I referred to you as Garcia and I know that you in that room with me will throw her off her game." He says, cutting her off in urgency.

Garcia stood there, staring her boss straight in the eye. She knew he need her assistance but deep down she felt guilty. While she knew this was the right thing to do she contemplated on the matter that this was a betrayal to Y/n.

Ultimately sighing, her shoulders slumped and she went with the better decision of the two.

"Okay. When are we doing this?" Garcia asks quietly, her voice holding a clear certain disappointment.


	21. Former Friends.

Anyone would be able to spot Garcia's nervousness from a mile away. It was evident from her presence; her brows furrowed and you could see that she was biting the inside of her cheek. She kept rubbing her hands against the ends of her dress to flatten it down at her side.

"So whats the plan bossman?" She asks, standing beside her unit chief on the other side of the clear glass that they were usually able to view the unsub from.

It had been a while but she recognized Y/n like she had seen her just yesterday. She still looked the same from college, besides her now more mature looking face and style.

"Be yourself, get her talking so she can let hopefully let her guard down a bit. You are going to have to get _personal_." Hotch responded, an emphasis on the world personal.

"Oh.." Garcia said, ultimately understanding what he meant.

Hotch gives her the okay, as she opens the steel door, stepping inside the small room.

«——————»

"You miss me?" You curiously ask, cocking an eyebrow while retaining a confident smirk to cover how you were truly feeling.

It was the _Penelope Garcia_ , in the blood and flesh. She was dressed in a multi colored dress and it was paired with a bright pink jacket.

She looked very different but yet so similar from bow she used to look like back at college. She still looked gorgeous, but her goth style was only of a memory now. The black dresses, her signature dark red lipstick and knee high black boots were replaced with heels, bright clothing and bright red lipstick.

"No, but we have to talk." She answers as she takes a seat across from you. Her face was serious, as there was little to no emotion shown in her voice and if you had to guess, it was probably a skill she picked up from working with the FBI.

"When did you become a barbie doll?" The words slip from you defensively, as you hoped she got what you were trying to put out. _Don't pry._

"Funny, but i'm still me. I just switched up my clothing style." She spoke her voice having the same tone as before

"Don't forget you do switched up teams." You inform her, trying to hold back the hidden anger you had. You hadn't forget that she forgot about you, left you like the friendship meant nothing to her.

You thought she was the one person who would never leave you but that statement turned out to be false. But it was fine, because you were used to being alone. It was now something you thrived in.

"I should have checked up on you after college. I got into a certain... _situation_ , that landed me here." She proceeded; Her pause on 'situation' peaking your interest.

"Do tell me more about this situation Penny, after all the girl I knew, would have never worker for the FBI..." You state simply, shaking your head at your own statement.

"As you may know, I met Shane... Long story short, I went down bad path with him that got me in trouble. Hotch caught me, saw my talent and decided to recruit me to work for them instead of putting me behind bars." She informs you folding her hands on the table in a professional manner.

"Shane. Cute name, but a bad boy persona..." You say out loud—it was more so a thought then a direct response.

"How are you y/n? I mean after your mom passed and all?" She asked—The one question you were secretly begging her not too. Your heart clenched just a bit, a tightness in your chest threatening to form. You swallowed it back down, being the person you are.

"Turns out, my own father just went crazy and killed her. But hey, it is what it is.." You reply letting it only secretly bother you as you roll your eyes at the statement.

"I'm sorry." She says, her face clearly showing she wanted to reach out and comfort you.

"Don't be. It wasn't like you could do something. Or maybe you could have- I don't know, show up maybe?" Your voice now raised slightly.

"Y/n. I didn't think it was for the best. You shut me out, I thought it would be better for us to just go our separate ways." Her voice was now soft and you could see her trying to hold the tears back as they welled up in her eyes.

But you were angry, or were you sad? Everything seemed to be just one blurry line and you hated it. It was like time had stopped and every bad event in your life came rushing towards you in huge waves of emotion. Emotions that you liked to dissociate from. But for some reason _now_ you couldn't.

"You thought it was _better_?" Your chained hands click against the table from you trying to move. "Did you think it was better when I had to stand by an _abusive_ asshole of a guy that I thought _loved_ me? When my mother and father died in the same day and I had no one! You didn't have to read the letter my dying mother left me... I did..." You yell at that point, the hurt laced inside your voice being easily noticeable.

Just then you felt a single drop fall onto your hand. Looking past Penelope and at the one sided glass you see the trace of the single tear from your right eye.

 _It had been so long since you cried_. The feeling felt foreign, strange, every single word that could possibly describe what was happening.. You shake your head, looking down at your lap so they couldn't see your face; Blinking away any tears that threatened to spill from you. You thought you were acting fucking weak, just like they wanted you too.

Suddenly, the same creaky door opened, breaking your thoughts and causing you head to fly up and see who it was.

" _Garcia. We need you out here._ " His voice came out soft and friendly, that same voice alone did things to you. But in that moment it calmed you; it made you feel warm and even though he was far away from you his presence comforted you.

"Okay." She responded, her voice low almost inaudible. She got up from the uncomfortable chair and walked past him.

His deep dark brown eyes glanced at you before shutting the door. The unforgettable silence filled the room again, as you sat there waiting. You anticipated this. After all, your name wouldn't be _Lady A_ if you weren't known for your intelligence and mysterious ways.

_Let the games begin Aaron Hotchner. Because you don't go down without a fight._


	22. Final Deal.

"What happened sir?" Garcia asked, glancing between a more then normal stressed looking Hotch and an all too familiar blonde woman.

The woman otherwise known as Erin Strauss spoke up, filling Garcia in on the time delicate situation that had presented itself.

"That unsub you have in there, you need to make a deal with her. I know this isn't protocol but we need her in order to catch a very known Russian mob that is getting more dangerous by each minute." Her tone icy cold, straight to the point and her presence alone would put you on edge.

"The two assassins that was hired to kill her—Anastasia and Dimitri, were by a Russian mob leader known by the name of _Igor Petrov_. Prentiss has gotten some information from Interpol on him, and by the looks of it him and Y/l/n worked together. So we need her to help catch Petrov and put him behind bars." Hotch continues on, his voice sounding emotionless.

"Sir, I don't think she's going to cooperate." Garcia shoots back, doubt laced in with her words.

"Yeah, which is why we're going to make her a deal. Strauss, is going to have you with Prentiss to set up a meeting along with getting everything ready for SWAT when we find his location" He answers, adding on her assignment as well.

"Does that mean?" Garcia says lowly as her voice trails off, not trying to jump to any conclusions. 

"Yes, _I'm going to talk to her_." Hotch finishes the sentence for her, stepping away to go into the interrogation room as Garcia and Strauss leave to meet up with the others.

«——————»

The formidable silence bakes around you as you wait patiently. The door swings open, which draws your attention. The attractive man walks in holding a file in hand, as his white sleeve button up was pulled up to expose a bit of his arm; the material clinging onto him.

"Well _hello there, Aaron_." You say flirtatiously, glancing him up and down while he walked over to sit across from you.

For a quick minute Aaron didn't speak, only stared back at you; his eyes emotionless, not giving you the chance to interpret any of his movements.

"We need you to help us catch _Igor Petrov_ , you may know him considering your past with him, but he's become a big problem now." His tone was flat but serious, almost like he just wanted this to be done so he can rid his hands of you.

"A problem you need my help on. _Ironic,_ don't you think?" You quizzically shoot back, amused that they were the ones now asking you for help. 

"We need you to act like your purchasing an item from him, and when we have him in sight, take him in." He ignores your question, continuing with the plan as he opens the case file and places it in front of you, causing you to love at all the information they gathered on him.

You laugh at what he said, thinking that he must definitely be joking around. As you came down from your small laughing fit you looked at him, only to receive a death stare in return.

_So he was serious._

"Aaron, you must be naive if you truly think he's going to give himself up." You lean backwards, tugging at the cuffs, almost like you had forgotten they were there.

His eyes never leaves yours as his brows become more furrowed clearly wanting you to explain what you meant.

An exasperated sigh comes from you before speaking. "Igor is the type of man who is ruthless. He won't hesitate to kill you on sight and he knows powerful people. He'll be gone before you're even able to lay a hand on him. So it's a suicide mission if you try to come in with a SWAT team, you need to keep this lowkey."

"Okay, so you, me, and my team. We'll surround him and then bring him in." He tries to suggest.

" _No_. There's no bringing him in. It's either kill or be killed. You have to eliminate him before he wipes out your entire team." You correct him sternly, making sure he got the point.

His jaw tenses at your words as his voice becomes more frustrated with you. "That's not how we do things around here."

"Then get yourselves killed. It doesn't matter to me." You reply, shrugging your shoulders.

You glance at him, watching him from the side of your eye as he rubs his fingers against one another. He sighs thinking to himself about what you said, for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a minute or so.

"Okay." He says low, almost like he was little boy who had just did something bad.

He stands up, taking you out of the cuffs and walks you to another room, holding you by your arm the entire way. As you walked through the BAU, multiple people were in cubicles— rushing around, like bees that were scurrying to find their queen. They weren't lost though, just busy with whatever assignment that they had to work on.

You were right outside the room when he cuffed you again which only caused a cocky smirk to appear onto your face.

"You really like doing that, huh?" You tell him— more as an assured statement then a question.

He doesn't respond instead clearing his throat, almost like your words infected an image to form in his head. As the two of you enter the room, you observe your surroundings taking in the look that the environment provided. It had windows, a deep dark brown table in the middle which had seven or eight chairs surrounding it. From the direction it seemed to be pointed at, there was a monitor that hung on the wall that was mostly likely used during their cases.

"So what's first?" You ask tilting your head, looking at each agent that stood on the other side of the table. Their eyes all seemed to be glued on you like you were the center of attention. Each of their behaviors were easy to determine. They all hated the fact they had to work with you, some _showing_ that feeling more than others.

The only one who you weren't able to determine was Penelope Garcia. It wasn't surprising that you weren't able to see how she felt by your presence because of how engrossed she was into her computer as she typed away. _Classic Penny for you._

Eventually, they came up with a plan— _mostly you, with an occasional_ inputfrom one of them.They agreed that they would put you in witness protection before and after the set up especially under this type of _unique circumstance_ at leastuntil your court case finished. That was when a perfect idea popped up inside your head.

They were talking among themselves when your words drew their attention " _Hmm_ , now that I realize, your plan isn't going to work without me. So, what do I even get out of this?" You ask, secretly loving the power that you held in your hands even though you were a bit _chained down_. Even Penelope's head peeked away from her computer to look at you as she pushed her glasses closer up to her face. 

"What do you want?" An older blonde asked you, one that you didn't recognize but didn't care enough to try and know her.

Taking a minute your mind ponders on what you could use to help you out of this situation. You were trying to figure out a request when the words from one of the fellow agents in the room with you, was the perfect key to your missing puzzle.

" _You_." You lift your hands in the air, high enough to point at Unit chief Aaron Hotchner.

The rest of team looked at him curiously, while the one lady who asked you what you wanted stepped forward, almost like she felt like she was being challenged, so you decided to clarify yourself.

"I need a lawyer. Who better to represent me no other than the amazing criminal defense lawyer who happens to be _the Aaron Hotchner._ "

"Deal." The women says not letting Aaron even process the proposition. You ignore her, your eye contact with him and him only, silently asking him to confirm or reject what the lady said.

The world seem to freeze as you awaited his answer. "That's the _final deal_." He repeats, a minute later as he crossed his arms, the intensity he was feeling seemed to be radiating off his body.

"Perfect, I'll help." You say, as they begin to crowd around and lead you out the building, driving you to one of their safe houses that the FBI had.

«——————»

Aaron ended up driving you to the secretive location, and since the woman who seemed to be in charge by the looks of it, figured it was better that you had an agent stay with you to protect you; That agent turned out to be him. If you were being honest, you were sure she only did that because she knew you would escape and she wasn't wrong.

As you arrived to the small apartment the both of you walked in quietly, not knowing what to truly do or say in front of one another. Standing awkwardly, your stomach rumbling was what caught his attention and broke the uncomfortable filled silence.

"Go shower and change, I'll make us something to eat." He says more softly, already walking over to the kitchen.

"Aaron I'm fine—"

"I don't like repeating myself, just go and take care of yourself" He cuts you off, this time more seriously despite the caring meaning behind his words.

Shaking your head, you walk to the bathroom to shower. It was all white, like a coat of pure fresh snow. The shower had a glass door that you were able to slide open which was definitely something you preferred.

Turning on the shower, you stepped inside when the water was warm enough to your liking. There was already shampoo, conditioner and body wash all ones you had tried before, thankfully.

After taking for what seemed like thirty minute shower, you stepped out— feeling more refreshed than ever. Wrapping a towel around your body, you walk into the bedroom trying to find something to wear.

You picked out something simple, a navy blue tank top with some black shorts. There had been a laundry room that you passed right before the bedroom, so you decided just to throw your undergarments in there and go commando for the time being. After all it wasn't like you were trying to impress anyone.

You were slipping the shirt over your chest until you heard the door open, revealing a very shocked and flustered Aaron.

"Food is ready— shit, my bad." He said to you, stumbling over his words as he quickly adverted his eyes anywhere else. You didn't really care that he saw you naked, after all you did sleep with the guy and would most likely do it again if you had the opportunity.

"Aaron, you're fine, we already _fucked_ once." You chuckle, walking past him to the delicious smelling food. He whispered something from behind you, which you didn't really pay any mind to as you sat at the table.

He ended up making something simple; spaghetti pasta with sauce and garlic bread. You take a bite of it, instantly savoring the flavor of the garlic bread. It was actually pretty good, but it was the everlasting silence while you both ate, that was metaphorically killing you.

"You're actually not that bad of a cook, which is surprising if I might add."

He chuckles in response, the sound making you feel a bit warmer. His singular laugh was cute, almost like a breath of fresh air after swimming for so long. It was genuinely relieving to hear. It was also shocking that he was letting his guard down around you because you didn't know if you would be able to keep up the whole cocky act.

"Dave taught all of us how to make a traditional meal and I guess I'm just good at remembering things." He explains, shrugging while you notice he only only half ate his meal as well.

The room becomes quiet once again, causing you to sigh as you stand, grabbing both you and Aaron's dishes to bring to the sink. He trails behind you visibly noticing your sour mood. Plopping the dishes in the sink, your eye catches a particular bottle of vodka in a cupboard that is strangely familiar and very common. 

It was a bottle of _Titos_ and you knew for a fact that whoever left it, wouldn't mind if you were to steal it. _Well if he's going to be so quiet, you'll have some fun by yourself._ Aaron's eyes were on you as he saw you notice the bottle reaching for it but he snatches it away from you, before you even had a chance to grab it.

"We need you to be sharp for tomorrow. So no _distractions_." He says, opening the bottle to dump the liquid contents out.

You don't stop him but instead watch him, your eyes peering straight into his. For some reason, the atmosphere suddenly felt different. You didn't really know what it was but it had felt like you could break the tension with a knife. Like the air was suffocating you and the two of you were the only one left in the world. It was heavy and threatening like you were beginning to play with fire.

You begin to step closer to Aaron, as he sets down the now empty bottle. You were now inches away from him and if he truly wanted, he was able to step back or push you away to shut whatever was happening between you down. Looking up at him through your fluttering thick lashes, you bite on your lower lip slightly.

"Then _distract_ me, Aaron." The words, slip out from you— it wasn't like you were trying to hold them back anyway.

Instantly, his eyes went from a dark brown to a lustful black as he crashed his lips onto yours. Your hands begin to tangle themselves in his short raven colored hair as his hands found your waist, gripping them closer to his lower body.

The kiss was passionate— not out of love, but _hatred_ and _need_. Aaron didn't want to find you attractive or think about you during the nights where he was alone, yet he did. He thought back to the first time he fucked you, how you moaned his name and how he watched you while he made you come.

You were someone different— something different. You were delicate but intoxicating, if someone was to get too close to you, you would burn them instantly. But the way you moved, the way you lured people in like a _trap_.

Aaron doesn't pull away but swiftly lifts you onto the counter top, his tongue exploring the inside of your mouth, not even caring that there was a bedroom. ' _Maybe later, you thought.'_ He places kisses and nibbles at your skin as he moves from your mouth, to your neck, before settling on your collarbone. You throw your head back, letting a slight moan escape from you.

 _"Fuck."_ He pulls away, as you now notice the slight breaths that leave his mouth due to the suffocating kiss. Lift the navy blue tank top, you discard the material— throwing it somewhere that was of no importance to you in the moment.

Aaron smirks at you, noticing the absence of a bra as he moves to stand in between your legs. His mouth latches onto one of your breasts, kneading and playing with the other one with his unoccupied hand.

His mouth and hand continuously plays with of your nipples makes you moan slight whimpers as you pussy starts to throb, the pulsing seeming so loud that it was able to be heard. You hated how you were already half naked while he was still fully clothed, so you gripped his biceps, digging your nails in them a way of communicating through touch.

He backs away about to ask what was wrong, but he understands why you stopped him when your hands immediately reach to his button up, rushing to open it, letting it slip down his arms to hit the floor when you were done.

Your eyes graze over his toned body, seeing the multiple scars he had around his abdomen area. Reaching out to touch them he sharply grabs your wrist, not enough to hurt you but enough pressure to stop you. Looking at him softly you nod, letting him know it was okay.

He slowly guides your hand to where his scars were, hovering over the area before placing your hand on it. You personally knew it was hard to be vulnerable especially to touch after surviving something traumatizing. While you had no idea why he was comfortable enough with you, you were grateful for it.

Taking your other hand, to bring it up to his cheek so he could look at you, his hands find the waistband of your shorts as you both continue to kiss, your lips moving against one another like a well oiled machine.

His hand finally slips into your shorts, his finger slightly touching your slit causing your hips to buck into his hand. You could feel his smirk through the kiss as you wrap both of your arms around his neck.

Moving your mouth closer this ear you whisper, _"Fuck me Aaron, or I'll have someone else do it._ " The words seem to make him speed up as two of his finger goes inside, moving them in a slow and tantalizing 'come here' motion. This causes you to let out a heavy pant in which he responds with a dark chuckle close to your ear. You felt like you were seeing a whole different side of Aaron and you _secretly_ loved it.

 _"Have someone else do it? I'm going to fuck you until my name is the only thing you remember._ "

 _Fuck. That was hot._ His words shoot straight to your core as the pace of his fingers was speeding up. The only sounds were the noises that came from your wetness along with both of your grunts. Impatiently, you reach your hands down to Aaron's slacks, unbuckling the belt as you push down his black slacks.

His boxers were noticeably constricted around his bulge and he was just as big as you remembered, possibly even bigger. This time there wasn't any liquid courage in your system, only the power of lust which fueled the both of you.

Aaron's fingers worked heavens against you, as the feeling of a familiar knot forms and tightens in your stomach. Your walls instantly clenched around him as Aaron decided to let you have your first orgasm now. After all, the night was still early.

"That's it Y/n, come around me like you've been wanting too." He whispers his voice raspy as the words instantly cause you to release around him, the sweet pleasure hitting you like a truck. He takes his hand out of you to bring his two fingers up to his mouth as he sucks on them, gathering the taste of you in his mouth. Most men wouldn't do that, yet you knew Aaron Hotchner was truly a different breed.

He slips off your shorts as you slip off his boxers, both items getting thrown to the side. You were rushing to feel each other to the fullest extent, wanting to intoxicate one another with each other.

He lines his dick against your entrance teasing you with his tip. "You wanted to play games, so I think i'll play now." Aaron grunts, seething himself inside of you.

It was like he was able to read your mind, but you couldn't think much of it as he fucked you, his thrusting strong, slow and hard. He was taking over your senses as he gripped your hair roughly while his mouth began to attack your neck. You knew there would be bruises, marks that he made to let you remember him by.

"You fit around me so perfectly baby, almost like you were _made for me._ " He grunts against your jaw, rocking his hips in and out of you as he said each word. You moaned a hum in content, forgetting how to form words to speak. His dick was the only thing that you could think of, how it was currently pounding into you while he whispered sounds of sweet praises.

You felt your oncoming orgasm approach you, holding it in to savor the moment between you and the beautifully sculpted man in front of you. Your walls started involuntarily clench around Aaron as his thrusts started becoming more sporadically indicating he was close as well. It wasn't until his dick hit you at a different angle, fulfilling you deeply that you gasped and sucked in his dick even more.

 _"Fuck. Do that again._ " He grunted, his thrusts slow, but deep. You did what he asked of you and he felt him finish inside of you as you came around him as well. As your orgasm leaked out of you, his seed was inside, both of your come mixing together.

He goes on his knees, opening your legs and as you were about to ask why, he licks a stripe of your slit, the overstimulation causing you to gasp and render yourself speechless. His tongue was overlapping the cum that seeped out of you, playing with the sticky substance against your clit. Your hips kept moving so much that you were shaking and he had to hold you by your thighs.

Occasionally, he would move his mouth to your thighs, biting at it which you knew there would be marks at in the morning. Nevertheless, his face was buried between your thighs, as his mouth worked skifully against you. He was ravenous, eating you like you were his last meal that he just couldn't wait to get his hands on.

Your hands lost themselves in his hair, griping and tugging at it as you felt your third and most powerful orgasm hit you; his name was the only thing you were able to speak. He tongue fucked you through it, making sure you felt the utmost pleasure.

As he stood up, he chin glistened with your juices, his lips swollen from all the kissing and making out he was doing with you. Placing a kiss on his lips, he looked at you for a few moments before walking off to the bathroom.

You sat on the counter, thoroughly fucked and satisfied as you tried to catch your breaths. You weren't expecting any aftercare from him, as you preferred to take care of yourself. You put on your shorts again, waiting for him to leave the bathroom so you could take another shower.

You heard the shower go on and initially debated on going in but ultimately saying ' _fuck it_ ' as you walked inside the bathroom.

Both you and Aaron made eye contact, as you stepped inside the shower causing him to look down at you since he was much taller. You both looked at one another, silently coming to an mutual agreement; _Tonight was one time thing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favorite chapters so far <3


	23. Confrontation.

"You know I should have killed you that night." You say to the man who sat in the driver's seat beside you.

"If you did, my team would have immediately caught you." Aaron tells you, a small smirk on his face.

You knew he was right, killing an FBI agent would have made you all the more suspicious, but now you were most definitely screwed. You actually aligned yourself up with them in order to catch another criminal. Something you would have never done in your lifetime.

So there the both of you sat, side by side in the official FBI van, driving to the location you were going to meet Igor Petrov at. Your mind played on a constant loop of all the events that took place that had gotten you placed into your current position.

«——————»

Checking the magazine to make sure it was fully loaded, you push the clip back inside, cocking the gun back. You were awaiting for Petrov as you leaned back against the wall of the warehouse.

You knew exactly what you had to do and even though your gut was screaming at you to 'get the fuck out of there' you remained still.

The empty warehouse was lit in its entirety by the few white lights that hung from above that was spreaded throughout the space.

You rest your gun at your backside, the long black trench coat that you were wearing, covered the outline of the gun. The BAU was worried about your safety, mostly because this plan depended on you, though you assured them that you were fine. After all, you've been fine by yourself for years now.

Bright headlights shined through the window, catching your eye. Two cars. You knew that's how Petrov would be. He was all about protection, which made your job all the more difficult but it wasn't like this was new to you.

As the small man who was dressed in all white walked in, four men stood beside him. Two on each side, all wore black. You figured there was more outside, since Igor was always heavily protected at all times.

"Ahh, look who it is boys." Petrov said, his raspy voice breaking the lasting silence.

You put on your best fake smile as you spoke, making it seem like it you were actually happy to see him. "Long time, no see Igor."

«——————»

_**3 Years Ago** _

After your ex-fiancé died, you decided to look for work. A change of scenery, a different pace, anywhere that wasn't were you used to live. Nicky told you to leave the rest up to him, as he took care of the body and house.

So as you wrote and note and left it on top of the counter for him to find, you left. You went to the one place where you knew you were considered no one to everyone. Deciding to find out vital information and pick up lists that included names of people who had made woman suffer like your ex had done to you.

**_Russia_ **

Once you arrived to Russia, your next target was a man that was known to be of a very wealthy status. He was supposably very careful and always was guarded but that wouldn't stop you. You were determined to make people like him pay.

You decided on a ruse, using an drunken rich man who lived in the same complex as the distraction. So from around the corner, you drew the man in with your alluring looks and the plan went just as you planned. You got him overly drunk and when he offered to take you back to his place, you accepted.

Pretending to be drunker than you actually were, you giggled and laughed with the man as you strolled inside the building. The guards paid no attention to you, as they ID the man, making sure he wasn't up to anything that they should deem suspicious.

Yet they forgot about you—underestimating you, like you were a piece of decor that only existed to hang off the man.

Continuing on with the facade until you reached his apartment, you opened the door as he drunkenly stumbled over to his bed before collapsing face first onto the sheets. Well at least that wouldn't be much of an issue.

With little to no time to waste, you left the room, making your way over to the real destination. Grabbing the tucked silenced pistol from your thigh strap, the gun felt heavier in hand causing you to keep a steel grip on the metal.

There was a singular voice that came from behind the door and only one pair of feet that shined from small space between the door and floor, meaning the target was presumably talking on the phone with someone.

As the phone call ended with a slam, you heard the man sigh exaggeratedly and drop himself on the bed, the creaking sound making an appearance. You knocked slightly and cleared your throat, putting on a squeaky, non-threatening and light hearted voice.

"Housekeeping!" Your now smaller and faker masked voice beams. He doesn't respond to you directly, just a bunch of annoyed grumbles and a 'what the fuck it's 1am.'

As he opens the door, not making immediate eye contact with you, as hewas too busy rubbing the tiredness from them. Rookie Mistake. Your gun suddenly meets his temple, and you cock it back which instantly draws his attention.

"What the fuc—" He begins to say.

"I suggest if you don't want your brains to be splattered across the room, You and I are going to have a little chat." You respond, cutting him off with the click of the safety being turned off. Keeping the gun trained on him you proceed to walk into the apartment, telling him to shut the door and to sit down on the chair that was over by the desk.

Using the grip part of the gun to knock him out for no resistance, you tie him to the chair making sure he wasn't able to move freely. Once he woke up you ask the now groggy man

"So tell me Alexander, do you know why I'm here."

"No." He obviously responds, his voice accidentally cracking on the one word. You look up at him, holding in a chuckle at his now more nervous demeanor.

"Huh. Interesting.. Does the name Destiny Loven ring a bell?" You inform him more so a confirmation then a question.

"No. Is it supposed too?" He questions, trying to convince you that he didn't care to what was currently happening. Yet you knew he didn't care about her, just the fact that you were threatening him in an intimidating way.

"The woman." You shove a cloth inside his mouth. "That you." You look him in the eyes as you press the gun to his knee. "That you raped." You see his eyes widened in realization, catching on to what you had said.

Through his struggling you still pull the trigger, the bullet coming out silenced due to the attached silencer. He tried to scream but it came out as low grunts of pain as he repeatedly shook his head. "Oh come on. Can't take the same pain that you inflict." You state, gripping his hair to force his head to look at you..

"The nights only begun." You say to him, as a cowardly and feared look appears onto his face.

«——————»

The memory of how you met Petrov was definitely a bizarre one but was a key time in your life.

"Yeah I found you after you put three bullets into my supplier. To think, I almost killed you." He says, laughing a bit too low and manically for your taste.

"Yes, but you know better then anyone that I don't go down without a fight." The words coming from your mouth spitefully, a serious expression on your face. Just a bit longer.

"Yeah. I'm well aware... Now son, show the lady what she'll pay for." He says, as one of the statue like man from beside him walks up towards you. He swiftly takes the duffel bag that was slung from around his neck, letting it drop onto the table that you stood next to.

As you leaned over to expect the contents in the bag that you were 'buying' the metal barrel of a weapon was suddenly pressed against your head.

"Я знаю, когда меня настроили." (I know when i've been set up.) Igor says to you, knowing that the only people who would understand would be you, him and the people who surrounded him.

_Shit. shit._

"What are you going on about?" You say calmly, trying to act dumbfounded.

"Y/n. You know me better than anyone. I've taught you all you—"

"No, you gave me tips on being a better killer. I taught myself." You say sternly, not letting him take credit for your own work.

The tension in the room was now heightened, like at any moment shit was about to go down. Before you let it go any further, you whispered the code that would let Aaron and his team know you were in trouble.

"Red" You spoke softly, hoping the line you was wearing was able to pick up on it.

What was a matter of seconds also felt like eternity.

Aaron and his team rushed in, the sounds of multiple gunshots going off next. You manage to disarm the guy who had his gun on you, flipping the table forward which provided little cover for you but luckily caught the man off guard. You shoot him in his shoulder, causing him to expectedly drop to the ground in pain.

Bullets were then flying everywhere and you couldn't tell whose was who. All you knew was that you had to get away and this was absolutely the perfect time.

Lifting your head up from the table, you saw another one of Igor's guys making his way to Aaron. An assault rifle in hand, with the intent to kill to the fullest extent. Shit. Of course you have to be the one to save him.

Aaron was ducked against a wall, unaware of the other man's presence which in turn, you managed to lift yourself fully up from the table to quickly aim and shoot at the enemy.

You press the trigger without a second thought, sending a bullet flying from your pistol straight to the guy. The familiar sound rings out as you see Aaron come from behind the wall to look at the body of the guy who had almost tried to kill him. Not even a second later you hear your name being called out.

You knew the voice had belonged to Aaron and when your eyes met his, he just stared back at you, a mix of emotions were plastered on his face.

For a split second, you tried to pinpoint what he was feeling. Worried? Fear? Regret? None of it made sense to you. Then you realized. He wasn't looking at you. He was looking past you. Almost like someone was there behind you.

Turning around you were faced with Igor who had secretly and sneakily approached you from behind. Before you were able to fire your gun at Igor, he managed to get at you first.

Your eye stare down at him, the familiar devilish face he had when he knew he took a life. Your stomach felt like it was burning yet pain consumed you as well.

It was a weird feeling. To be stabbed. To be gutted like an animal. Your body drops the floor as you began feel like you were drowning. Whether it was subconsciously or psychically, due to the unhealthy amount of blood you were quickly losing.

It felt like time was frozen for you as everything began to sound far away, like you were running away from reality.

You didn't notice how right after your body dropped, Aaron had shot Igor without any thought processing, his only thought being that he had to check on you.

There on the floor of an empty, cold, lonely, warehouse you laid, your mind detaching to leave reality but your body fighting to stay.

What brung you back was when Aaron rushed to your side, his face not so serious anymore. He was now panicking, his brows furrowed and tears threatening to pool in his eyes, almost like he was about to cry. He had a bloody scratch going from the top of his forehead to his eye which you knew were going to leave a scar.

Even though your body felt weak and cold for the most part, you relished in the little bit of warmth that was given to you by Aaron's touch, almost like sitting by a fire after being in the snow all day.

You weakly brung your hand up to Aaron's face and tried to smile at him— reassuring him that it was okay. That you were okay.

He shook his head at you, declining your silent statement.

"Stay with me, Y/n. We're going to get you to a hospital. You aren't going to die. It's okay. Just breathe." He kept repeating, not knowing if it was more for himself or you.

The words he was saying felt like non-sense. After all, nothing awaited for you besides a jail cell. Then the feeling of darkness seeped in, taking over your cloudy mind which allowed your eyes to slowly but surely flutter shut.

It was crazy how the game between you and Aaron was rapidly coming to the end. Yet, there seemed to be no winner.

Like life, the situation was unfair. All the odds being set against you from the start. Your mother dying, finding out your dad was a psychopath, getting abused and assaulted and constantly losing people who were supposed to be there for you.

Just like you, life was unfair to Aaron too. Being abused by his father, losing his wife, being stalked by serial killers.

Maybe you two weren't too different. Just two sides of the same coin.


	24. Goodbyes & Letters.

_Death._ It was a concept that was dreadful, but familiar to Hotch. His wife, people he failed to save and unsubs had all died on his watch. Death surrounded him like a blanket, throughout his lifetime— maybe a bit too much. You were originally supposed to just be another Unsub he took down, but it didn't turn out.

The man who was known to show no emotion did just as expected in that moment— show none whatsoever. Yet on the inside, he was completely numb, almost like the world around him had suddenly come to a stop. Hotch himself had no idea why he was so torn up about it but he didn't want to think about it so he kept reminding himself that you were just another bad person.

A bad person that he understood. He understood why you killed those men and that alone made him sick to his stomach. It went against everything he stood for but he wasn't oblivious to the obvious. He had grown an attachment to you, causing him to understand you even more and he hated it.

_"Today we are gathered here, in honor of Y/n, Y/l/n. She was someone who despite everything was the definition of strength. I found a quote that felt appropriate for this is situation. 'Life can get hard and things can go wrong, but no matter what, you've got to stay strong.' A soul that deserved more than what she was received. Talking to the people who cared greatly about her, she was someone who was resilient and resourceful. Even though, she isn't with us physically, she will continue to be here for us in spirit..."_

Penelope, Hotch and Isabelle was dressed funeral appropriate attire, standing alongside one another as they listened to the funeral celebrant speak.

Isabelle decided not to speak, not knowing how to truly feel about it all. It goes without saying she loved Y/n like a sister, so it felt like someone ripped her heart out her chest when the BAU told her you died. But there was a side of you she didn't even know of, which raised so many questions, one of which was did Isabelle ever truly know you.

_The memories they created were definitely real and so was the friendship but did use it as coverup?_

It hurt to be lead on and not know the truth about someone you thought you knew, to not even have the chance to ask them about it or say goodbye. So Isabelle decided to forgive you, to not be mad at the fact you had a double life but to remember you as the same fearless woman and friend that saved her in the bar that night..

And as Penelope stood in front of her former best friends casket she tried to hide her heart wrenching sobs. She didn't know why, as there was only a few people at the service anyway. You was certainly never a 'people person' but what mattered was that all the people you cared about was there. Even though, some weren't in plain sight, deciding to hide among in the shadows, it was ultimately a peaceful service..

«——————»

Hotch sticked around afterwards, staring at the engraved head stone. It was safe to say he was still beating himself up about the logistics of it. There was rarely any moment in the day that he didn't run over different scenarios as to what he could he done differently that day.

But it was all too late; The damage was done and could never be repaired. After what he settled on what an appropriate staying time, Hotch stood up to leave but was abruptly stopped when he was face to face with another man he'd never seen before.

The opposite man stood straight and even though he was about the same height as Hotch his gaze was threatening, never wavering away. He had freckles, ginger hair and was wearing a plain black suit. His eyes were forcibly narrowed seemingly like they were meant to bore into Hotch, almost like he despised him so much it took every fiber in his being to not kill him. For some reason, Hotch had this gut feeling that the person standing in front of him was here for you.

"Sorry for your loss." Hotch says, stepping to the side to let the man pass through. He watched as he walked over to your headstone, an emerald green rhinestone necklace in his hand.

"Yeah. I am too." The man replies, his voice soft but low, contrasting the sinister demeanor he gave off. This perked a certain curiosity in Hotch. How did this man was connected or even knew Y/n?

A silence grows over them both of them as they were still at their respective spots. Both of them wanted to confront one another, yet neither of them could make the first move; Which usually wasn't the case for either of the men, as they both usually got the answers they wanted.

"How did you know her?" The man kneeling in front of your headstone, finally asks breaking the long silence as he let his inquisitiveness run the conversation.

"I- uhm, I worked with her." Hotch answered, well-aware that her other life was kept a secret.

What he didn't expect was for the man to stand up and quickly turn around to face Hotch, showcasing a gun that was hidden in his suit to directly point it at him at the middle of his forehead. Hotch remained still, because he was an FBI agent made him hide fear very well so he wasn't phased when someone decidedly shoves a gun in his face.

"Now I know that's a lie because she preferred to work alone. So i'll try this again. Who are you really?" The man asks, this time his voice laced with anger and seriousness.

"I'm Agent Hotchner." Hotch says to him, his voice calm despite his current position.

Hotch couldn't precisely pinpoint what he was thinking, but he knew the man already knew him or at least heard of him due to this reaction.

Withdrawing the gun away from his head, he proceeded to place the weapon back into his suit as a sigh left him.

"I'm Nicholas, but she always called me Nicky." He informs Hotch, finally introducing himself. Hotch nods in response not knowing what else to say. So instead he just shifts in his spot, thinking as he sticks his hands in his pockets the chilly wind prickling at his face. He knew that you must have known and was very close with him since you gave him a nickname.

"Before she left, she told me one thing. That if she was ever to die, to find and give you this." Nicky says, giving Hotch an envelope. It seemed to be a letter one that had black lettering and was obviously addressed to an _Agent Hotchner._

Hotch gently tucked the letter into his suit, thinking to himself for another moment. How did you even contact Nicholas? Unless.. after thinking and connecting the obvious dots it was like all the pieces of the puzzle finally came together, making sense.

This Nicholas guy was the one who made the bomb. That was the only way he could know about Hotch. He was most likely the same person who busted you out, when they had almost sent you to Federal Prison.

It seemed liked Nicholas knew what Hotch was smart enough to fill in the missing pieces by his next words. "After today, you won't see me anymore. But know, Y/n is the only reason you're alive. I love-loved her and in her own way, it was clear she cared about you." Nicholas turned around walking away to his car before leaving Hotch with that final statement.

In which Hotch knew he should have stopped and try to apprehend him, yet something prevented him from doing that. Maybe, it was because his mind was so distracted when it came to you, that it allowed him to let the man walk free. Whatever it was, Hotch's mind made its own peace with it as he headed back to car to go home. 

«——————»

Originally, that was the plan. To head back to his house, pour himself a glass of whiskey and read the letter. But he found himself somewhere. Where the two of you first stumbled upon each other.

Back at that Jazz club and in that same booth. The same drink Hotch had that night he met you. It was deja vu, like he was reliving the same experience but at the same time he knew he wasn't.

The place still looked exactly the same like it did night you and Isabelle introduced yourselves to him and Dave. The remembrance of the memory caused a slight smile to tug on his lips as he finally pulled the letter out of his jacket.

Opening the letter, an off feeling rushed over him. He wasn't really able to describe it but it wasn't a bad or even good feeling. It was like- this was the last thing he had when it came to you and it just caused him to feel an overwhelming amount of emotions that he wanted to avoid feeling.

His eyes proceeded to scan the words on the singular paper, taking the time to evaluate each and every sentence.

 _"If you have this, I assume Nicky didn't kill you and that the only one gone is me. Well, I hope I died in a badass way or else I'm haunting your ass. You are truly something else Aaron. I hope one day you feel at peace. It's clear that, that job took so much away from you and while you aren't able to save everyone, you do have an impact on everyone you meet. Your team, Penny and even me. I was thinking how funny it is that the two of us are so alike yet different. You, the agent that_ _hunt and arrest people. And I, the type of person who kills bad people but is still considered a bad person. Both have the same end goal yet two very different ways of reaching it. Anyways, I don't want to make this long and sappy but I want to leave you off with this quote that happens to be my favorite. 'One day you will tell your story of how you overcame what you went through and it will be someone else's survival guide.' This game was fun while it lasted Aaron, you made a worthy opponent."_

_**xoxo - Lady A** _

Hotch couldn't help but to smile at the wordy letter. Was it weird that he could vividly imagine you saying all of this? That he would miss your taunting?Once he re-read the letter a few times he decided to close it, laying it flat down on the table in front of him. As he ordered another whiskey, his mind trailed of knowing that no matter what, he would forever remember you.

_Someone who Stained his heart, but in the best possible way.._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! If you are a bit confused, that's okay the next two chapters will most definitely clear up a few questions. This book is going to be a bit different, as I kind of wanted y/n to be a mix of Meghan Kane, Elle Greenaway and Cat Adams. Hehe but that's all the information you'll need for now. I hope you guys will like this!


End file.
